Baby Grandpa
by JoeyJoBobJunior
Summary: A direct sequel to "Guess Who's Coming to Christmas?" On Christmas night, Nick returns to his old home with his new family only to find out his old pal Finnick is engaged to his mom. Can Nick and Finnick reconcile? And can Judy get through to her adopted daughter, Penny? It'll take a miracle or just an old costume to bring the family together. Rated T for occasional crude humor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: To Grandmother's House, We Go

A/N: _Welcome to the second story in the holiday canon! This is a shorter story that mainly is about Nick being upset with Finnick and helping develop the bond between Penny and Judy. It's a bridge from "Guess who's coming to Christmas" to the next story, "The A word". It's pretty much all fluff. I hope you enjoy it!_

_One thing I noticed when planning out a story with a lot of dialogue is that you can only plan so much dialogue of a scene in advance, but when you type it out, it tends to flow more like a natural conversation and can be much longer._

**January 7th at the Bunnyburrow orphanage.**

The former nun, Stacy Longears sat nervously in front of the desk where her superiors were glaring at her. She was under evaluation. They were looking over papers of her recent work. They weren't exactly happy with her. It was a catholic-run orphanage and she had not only come out as a lesbian but left the sisterhood and was no longer a nun.

The head of the orphanage was an ox who was upset with her recent doings. He was reading over her recent work as he talked to her. "So, miss Longears... How long have you been with us?"

"A-About five years sir," Stacy said sheepishly.

And in those five years, have you ever just... given a child to a stranger?"

"No, sir."

"Oh, but you have! Just two weeks ago, you gave a bunny named Greg over to Judy Hopps. No visits by welfare workers, no background checks, just some paperwork and BAM! Greg belongs to Judy."

"In all fairness sir, Judy needed no background check because I knew her very well already. I'm a huge, huge fan of hers and had studied all of her work as a police officer and the hard work she had done to become one."

"Ah yes! You're a fan of hers. But you're more than just a fan aren't you?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"We know about the poster in your room."

Stacy looked embarrassed. "Oh."

"Are you telling me that your attraction to this woman had nothing to do with your decision to let her adopt Greg?"

"No! It was Judy's character as a person that made me go with that decision! She's a very loving and kind person while still being tough and fair. I knew she would be perfect for Greg!"

"Well... Even if we were to overlook that, there's the other matter of the fox-girl Penny."

"I did Penny by the book! I did not give her up on a whim, Nick and Judy were married at the time they adopted her AND I have welfare checking up on her!"

"You let a mentally ill girl get adopted by a cross-species couple who JUST got married! They were only engaged that day when they decided to wed early just to adopt her."

"She's NOT mentally ill! She's under a severe state of depression and grief from losing her parents and we have far too many children to take care of to give her the special kind of attention she needs."

"I heard there was fighting within the family the moment she arrived at her father's house, AND she's not too fond of her new mother."

"She's better now! You haven't heard the whole story! Penny had been a child who pushed away all other children. Who would barely talk to me, but Nick got through to her and she bonded with him within minutes. She started to eat better that night. She's still having grieving pains and there are times where she's still screaming and trying to hurt herself, but she's got the support she's desperately needed. Did you hear about 'Baby Grandpa?' "

"The viral thing on Ewetube?"

"Right! That's what helped save her and her family. I guess I should backtrack a bit. As you said, the family was in-fighting a bit. Mostly Nick and Finnick. Finnick is a fennec fox that got engaged to Nick's mom without him knowing. The two were best friends before this. Nick found out that Finnick was engaged to his mother that night when they had gotten off the train and Finnick arrived in his old van. Nick was FURIOUS that Finnick would even think of courting his mother."

"Wait... Is this going to go into a flashback?"

"I'm afraid so. It was Christmas night around 6:30 when..."

**6:30pm In front of Finnick's van...**

Nick still had Finnick by the throat, slammed against his own van. He was furious at the fennec fox for romancing his mother and getting engaged to her behind his back. " 'To be continued' is over Finn!"

Nick reared his fist back, but before he could land a punch, Judy screamed at him. "NICK STOP!"

Nick looked over at Judy. He could see the pleading in her eyes. "What are you doing?! Our children are seeing this!"

Nick was starting to gain his composure and easing up on Finnick. This allowed the fennec fox to bite his hand. Nick gave out a "YIPE!"

"Serves ya right!" Finnick said. "What the hell man?!"

"What the hell are you doing with my mother?!" Nick fired back.

"Making her happy, keeping her company and... things I can't say in front of the kids."

"And all this while keeping it secret from me for months!"

"Gee! I wonder why?! Maybe it's because your mother knew exactly how you'd react."

Nick growled, but things calmed down for now. Finnick noticed that Greg was staring at the mural on the side of the van. "You like that?"

"It's awesome!" Greg replied. "Did you make this?!"

Fennec smiled. "Sure did! It's my masterpiece."

"You're really talented!"

"Thanks! Ha! I like this kid!"

Nick's ears bent down in anger. "Careful Greg, He'll turn you into a con artist and a thief."

"That ain't me no more Nick!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Just get in the damn van!"

Judy tried to pick up Penny but she just growled at her. She picked up Greg instead while Nick carried the little fox girl. Nick put on her comfort mask and sat her on her lap. "There are no child seats for the kids Fiin, so go slow alright?"

"Alright," he replied. He didn't want to argue with Nick now that things were cooling down. He pulled out of the parking lot and was on the road.

All was quiet except for Penny who was fidgeting because she was scared. Greg talked to Finnick. "So... are you gonna be my grandpa?"

Nick butted in. "Not if I can help it."

This got a response from Judy. "Nick! Knock it off! Go ahead Finnick."

Finnick smiled. "Thanks, Judy. Yeah Greg, I'm gonna marry her in April."

"It'll be nice having a grandpa close to my size," Greg replied. "Are you a runt like me?"

Finnick grunted at the suggestion which made Nick chuckle. "No Greg, I'm a fennec fox. Our species is born small and we stay small."

"Do you do art for a living?"

"Well... I didn't for a while, but now I'm getting back into it."

"Cool! You're really good at it."

Finnick laughed and looked over at Nick. "I really like this kid. You picked a good one."

Nick didn't smile back. "Thanks."

Minutes later, they arrived at the Wilde house. It was an old, two-story home that Nick's mom and dad could only afford because it was handed down from generation to generation. They inherited it when Nick was a child. The house was fully paid for and the only major costs were utilities and the yearly taxes. It had three bedrooms, but only one working bathroom. The toilet stopped working in the top bathroom and Vivian could ill afford a plumber to fix it. Nick was surprised when he opened the car door as Penny leaped out of his arms and ran towards the house. "Gamma! Gamma! Gamma!"

"Hey! Wait up!" Nick shouted. "Why is she so excited to see my mom?"

"She's smart," Greg replied. "She knows which adult will spoil her the most."

Judy got Greg off of her lap and opened the back of the van. "Greg, go with Finnick and make sure your sister's okay. I need to speak with your daddy for a moment."

Greg ran off as Judy talked to Nick privately. "Now look, I know you're upset about Finnick and your mother."

"I'm BEYOND upset, Carrots! He lied to me! Mom lied to me!"

"Regardless, it's Christmas. We have the kids with us. I need you to be on your best behavior."

"They kept this secret from me for months!"

"Nick!... Please. For our family's sake. For me."

Nick rubbed his head in frustration. "Alright Carrots. I won't make a scene. I promise."

Nick's mother, Vivian Wilde heard some slight knocking as she opened the door and saw Penny there. "Gamma!" the fox cub cried. She was crying and her arms were raised for Vivian to pick her up.

Vivian picked her up and gave her a hug. "Awww! What's the matter, honey? Are you okay?"

"I towwy, Gamma!" Penny cried. "I tow towwy! I not mean to cry!"

"I...I don't understand honey."

"They dead! It's not fair! Not fair! I want 'dem back! AAAHAAAAAA!" She then barfed over Vivian's shoulder. "WHARRRF!"

Vivian was shocked. "Oh dear! Honey, don't cry so hard! You're making yourself sick!"

Nick and Judy caught up. "I think I understand, mom," Nick replied. "Penny, honey. This is not your blood grandma. This is your NEW grandma. She's my mother."

Penny looked at Nick and over at Vivian. "Not my gamma?"

"Well, she is, but she's your new one. Your blood grandparents were too old to take care of you in... in your condition. Understand?"

Penny looked down. The little fox was sad. "... Oh... Otay." She went back to hugging Vivian. "Towwy I barfed."

Vivian held her and rubbed her head. "It's okay honey.", She then felt a small person hugging on her leg. She looked down to see Greg.

"Hi, grandma! I'm your new grandson, Greg!"

Vivian smiled at the bunny, "Hi sweetie!"

"Did you get me anything for Christmas?"

"I... I literally just met you."

Nick couldn't help but laugh. "Deja Vu!" He then took the sobbing Penny off of her and held her as he kissed his mother. "Hello, mom. How're you doing?"

His mom hugged back. "A bit of puke down my back, but otherwise okay."

"Heh! Sorry about that."

"It's okay. It brings back memories of when you were that age. I'm so disappointed that I couldn't be there for your wedding."

"Sorry, but we had to do it in order to get your granddaughter. Besides, you're not the only one who's disappointed."

"Oh?"

"Finnick of all people?!"

"I _knew_ you'd be mad!"

"Oh no! I should be ecstatic that my mother and EX best friend have been seeing each other behind my back for months and lying to my face."

"I never lied to you! I just kept that secret."

"Oh really? I've asked you plenty of times 'What's new?' and you'd say 'Oh, nothing.' I'd say that was a lie!"

Penny looked up at Nick. "No talk back to you mommy!"

Vivian laughed. "She's right you know."

Nick was a little miffed. "Well, the same holds true when talking to your daddy, puppy girl!"

Vivian left the hug. "Well, I'm gonna change my blouse. Dinner's almost ready." She then turned around and picked up Greg for a short hug. "And as far as Christmas presents go, your daddy has a bunch of old Star Boars toys you can have."

Greg's ears perked up as he hugged his new grandma and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh boy! Thanks grandma!"

Nick was upset. "N-Now wait a minute! Those are mine!"

"Oh, you haven't played with them for years!" Vivian replied.

"They're collector's items!"

"Well, you should have sold them!" She then talked to Greg. "Nick's room is upstairs. First door to the left."

"Awesome!" Greg shouted as he leaped out of his grandmother's arms and ran up the stairs.

"Hey! Wait!" Nick shouted. He then gave Penny to Judy. "I'll be right back honey. Please don't bite your mother."

Judy was a bit scared as Nick handed the child over to her. "Yes! Please! Don't bite your new mommy!"

Nick then ran upstairs to chase Greg as Vivian noticed Penny growling at Judy. "She's not very attached to you, is she?"

"That's an understatement," Judy replied. Just then, Penny was struggling in her arms. "Down! Down!" the fox toddler shouted.

Judy put her down and she ran over to Finnick. Judy was heartbroken. Vivian could see it in both her eyes and ears. "It takes time Judy dear. Her former family was all foxes so that's what she's used to."

Judy sighed. "I guess so."

"I'm gonna change my blouse right now. Why don't you meet me in the kitchen and help with set up?"

"Alright." Judy sighed.

Finnick rubbed Penny's head. "So, you decided to hang out with your future grandpa hunh?"

Penny eyed Finnick with some confusion. "You no grandpa. You baby."

"Nooo. I'm a fennec fox. We're always small. I'm 44!"

"No, you baby."

"I'm not a baby! I'm a middle-aged man! I'm your grandpa!"

"You baby gampa."

"You little... Shut up and watch cartoons!"

Finnick helped her climb up the couch. "Your grandma made me these steps to get on the couch. You can climb those."

"Okay baby."

"GAAAH!"

Meanwhile, Nick made it up to his room. "Now Greg, let's talk about... "

He watched as Greg was sitting on the floor of his bedroom, playing with the Star Boars toys. "Oh no! ARF2-D2! Bark Vader is coming to invade Endor! I gotta get in my X-Wing!" He took the toy ship and carried it around like he was flying it. "Reeeeowwmm!"

Nick had a huge smile on his face. Looking down at Greg playing with his dusty, old toys brought him back to his childhood. It's the thing he loved most about Greg. Despite the child being a bunny, he reminded him so much of himself at that age.

Greg stopped playing and looked up at Nick. "What did you want to talk about daddy?"

Nick smiled at the bunny. "Nothing."

Meanwhile, Judy was in the kitchen with Vivian. She was setting plates as Vivian was checking on the food in the oven. "I'm sorry for Nick's behavior," Judy said.

"Oh? I thought he'd be even more furious."

"You didn't see him slamming Finnick against his own van and almost choking him to death."

"He did that?!""

"Yes. I had to stop him from doing worse in front of the kids."

"Well I'm gonna give him a stern talking to."

"So Nick was talking about a little mouse girlfriend he had for a short time as a child. Made her a brick-o house and everything."

"Oh yeah! That was a cute time. He's always had a thing for tiny mammals. No offense. That was back when we lived in the city."

"It's funny. He talked about living in the city as a child, but this area's a few miles out of Zootopia. When did you move?"

"Oh, about a year after his very little girlfriend left. You see, this house is the family house inherited by my late husband, John after his brother died. It's been in his family for generations which is great because it's all bought and paid for. We just pay for taxes and utilities. Well, except gas in the summertime. Then it's cold showers and microwave food."

"Must have been hard for Nick to adjust."

"Not really. We're close to the city here, so we just had him take the train to his old school until he made it to Junior high."

"Oh."

"... Why do I feel like I'm doing some sort of retcon? Like our lives are written by some crappy author who made a huge mistake in my son's backstory and is fixing it?"

"Just go with it, Vivian."

"Anyway, I still can't believe you two are already married! I wish I didn't have to miss it."

"It was a whirlwind of a weekend," Judy replied as she set the cutlery.

Vivian took the food out of the stove. "Can you give me a bit of detail?"

"Oh, good! Some exposition from the last story to get people up to date."

"What?!"

"Nothing. Well... as you know, me and Nick spent Christmas at my family's home for the first time. He... wasn't that well received. It was the first time we had a predator in our home and many of my family were distrusting of poor Nick. My grandfather hated him from the outset. My brother, Steve was spying on him, looking for any dirt. Only a few friendly faces greeted him and that includes your new grandson, Greg or "Greedy Greg" as the kids called him. He was a visiting orphan who was my niece Cotton's boyfriend. Greg reminded Nick of his young self so they got along great. Even Steve saw how well Nick was taking care of Greg like he was his own. But... things went very south."

"Oh?"

"My grandfather came up with a plan and had ten of his grandsons including Steve invite Nick out to the local bar owned by my uncle Stan to 'celebrate' his visit. They put a roofie in his drink which caused him to pass out. They then beat him up."

Vivian turned around and picked up Judy. There was fury in her eyes. "I. Want. Names."

Judy had to calm Vivian down. "Hold on! Hold on! I'm not done! The roofie was not very strong since Nick is a mammal twice their size and he woke up right away. But before that, Steve who had been hanging back and having his own inner conflict decided to fight his own brothers to protect Nick. They then turned on their own brother and attacked him while Nick recovered and cleaned house with my brothers. He brought them home with the paws all tied together like a chain gang."

"Well, good for Steve. But I'm still furious about that."

"Well, I'm not done. Mom found out my brother Duke was the one that supplied the roofie and banished him from our home. There's nothing much we could do about grandpa but shame him and send him to his room and make him spend the day there for Christmas. In the meantime, Greg had really grown on me and Nick and Steve had the idea of me adopting him and surprising Nick with Greg as one of his Christmas gifts."

"Well, that could have gone very wrong! Adopting is a team effort."

"Unfortunately, in Bunnyburrow, only prey can adopt prey and only a predator can adopt a predator. Before I did anything, I asked Nick if he trusted me with any big decisions and he said 'yes'. Penny was a different case because she has special needs due to her severe depression. Both me and Nick had to marry to adopt her."

"How did that come about exactly?"

"Well that, was a Christmas miracle. After the debacle that happened at the bar the night before, my father really chewed out my brothers and did his best to make Nick feel at home, but dad was still nervous around him. While I was out adopting Greg, Nick was having a good time bonding with the family. I joined up with him later and we helped chop the Christmas tree down and decorate it. Everything was going great. At the stroke of midnight, Nick proposed to me, not knowing that I was going to propose to him. I topped it with Greg's adoption though. Sadly, it ended badly. Nick asked for my father's blessing and to our surprise... he said 'no'."

"Oh dear."

"We were both shocked and hurt by it. But then, something crazy happened. The two of us and Greg fell asleep on one of the couches and we were woke up Christmas morning with Stu and Grandpa singing together and being merry! They came straight to us begging and pleading for forgiveness. They had an experience that could only be described as a miracle. They both shard the exact same dream where they both saw my grandmother, Jean. She taught them all about the wrongs of prejudice and they saw things they couldn't have possibly seen or known about without some kind of grand intervention."

"Such as?"

"My father left to save his old raccoon accountant when she told him he was going to jump off a bridge that morning and it almost came true if my dad hadn't helped stop it. But the most shocking of all was when my grandpa told me all about Penny. You see, on the walk up to the orphanage, I only met Penny very briefly. I basically said 'hello' and she told me to go away. Her exact words were 'You go bye now'! My grandfather who was in his room that morning told me all about our short little meeting in exact detail like he'd been there including those very words! All because my dead grandma showed him. He then told me everything about Penny that he learned from grandma. I knew nothing of that child until this morning! I have to admit, it made me a believer."

Vivian was shocked. "That's...that's incredible!"

"It was like a sign from God that we were meant to adopt that child."

"Well, this is a lot to take in, but this food is getting cold. Let's call the boys."

Vivian stepped out of the kitchen. "Okay, everyone! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" shouted Greg from upstairs. Then, to Vivian's surprise, she saw Greg sliding down the banister with an X-Wing in his paws. "Rrrrreeeowm! Pew! Pew! Pew!"

His new grandmother was furious. "Don't go sliding down the banister like that, young man! You could get hurt! Be more responsible, like your father."

Like clockwork, Nick came sliding down the banister behind Greg. Holding a Tie Fighter. "Rrrrrooowm! Pew! Pew! Pew!" As he was chasing Greg around with his toy spaceship, he looked over at his mother's disappointed expression. "...What?!"


	2. Chapter Two: A Christmas Dinner

Chapter Two: A Christmas Dinner

A/N: _With Christmas underway, it's taking me longer to finish chapters. I doubt I'll have this story finished by New Years._

_Finnick's love of kiddy cartoons was inspired by my redneck dad's love of the old Muppet Babies cartoon. Every Saturday morning I could hear him watching it with the TV on full blast. He was in his 50's at the time._

_I started using Google Docs instead of my old office program. I can now use the free version of Grammarly while I'm writing so I can make corrections faster and only have to proofread once._

The Wilde family were now sitting around the dinner table. Vivian sat the kids together and put herself next to Finnick while keeping the fennec fox across the table from Nick. There was still a bit of hostility in the air and she could feel it. "Sorry about having us on the floor," she said. "We got two little ones now and I have only one high chair for Finny, so I had to shorten the legs of the cha-"

Nick interrupted. " 'Finny'?"

"... That's what I call Finnick."

The red fox cocked an eyebrow. "There are some things I'd like to call Finnick, but there are children present."

Nick got an elbow from Judy. "Can you save it for another time?! It's Christmas!"

"_SIGH!_... Fine. Mom, would you like to say grace?"

"Thank you, dear," his mom replied. "Now everybody hold paws."

"No!" shouted Penny, who was next to her brother.

Greg was upset. "Well I don't wanna hold your stupid paw either, but we gotta. It's the rules. The… The 'saying grace' rules"

Vivian gently grabbed Penny's paw. "Now, now dear. You only have to do it for a short time. Okay?"

Penny reluctantly agreed. "... 'Tay. But I don't wike touching." She held Vivian's paw on her right and Greg's paw on her left. Greg held Nick's paw and Nick held Judy's paw while she held Finnick's paw and finally Finnick held Vivian's paw to complete the circle.

Everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes except Penny who was curious as to what was going on. Vivian then spoke. "Our heavenly Father, we thank you for this feast and the company you have brought me this evening on the day of our Lord's birth... "

Nick interrupted. "Well technically, we have no idea of his birth date as this is a winter solstice holiday stolen from the pagans." This got a prompt kick from Judy.

Vivian continued. "I'd like to thank you for bringing my son back to my home even though he's being impossible tonight. I'd also like to thank you for the union of my son Nick and my new daughter, Judy. They have brought with them two new, blessed children to fill my house and... "

Vivian started to weep a little. "You have no idea of how happy it makes me to have them in my home! I've... I've been alone for so long and having Finny now and this family it's... Well, it's like my life has started all over again! I... I feel so blessed. Again, I thank you, Lord. In Cheezus name, Amen."

"Amen." Everyone else said. Greg added, "Praise the Lord and pass the sweet potatoes!"

They were all handed their food by Vivian and started eating. Greg was the first to compliment the cooking. "These cricket tamales are really good Grandma!"

Vivian smiled. "Thanks, honey! I caramelize them to give the meat an extra sweet flavor. Are you enjoying your carrot tamale, Judy? I know you're vegetarian and it's the first time I've made it."

"Oh, it's great!" Judy replied. "She then put a fork of it over by Greg. "Would you like to try some sweetie."

Greg gave a surprising response. "Blech! No. I hate carrots."

Judy's jaw dropped while Nick was trying to hold back laughing. "Wh-WHAT?! What kind of bunny doesn't like carrots?!"

"I just never cared for 'em. Being from an orphanage, I didn't have carrots shoved down my throat all the time."

"Eating carrots is part of what being a bunny's all about!"

Nick chimed in. "No, it's not! He can eat whatever he likes."

"I like other vegetables like celery and lettuce," Greg said. "I'm just not big on Carrots. I really like this cricket meat though."

Nick couldn't help but laugh. "HA! A bunny who's a carnivore! Greg, I'm starting to think you were born to be my son."

There was a bit of quiet while everyone was chowing down, but then Nick talked to Finnick. "So 'Finny'... What scams are you doing now to help support my mother?"

Vivian was furious. "NICK! He's... "

Finnick motioned with his hand to stop her. "I'll have you know I haven't done any scams in over a year."

Nick huffed. "Yeah, sure."

"I'm working at the fairgrounds down by the Oceanside pier."

"Doing what? Holding a sign by the merry-go-round that says 'You must be taller than me to ride'?"

Finnick growled. "I'm drawing portraits and selling them! Is that okay with you?!"

"...You're going back to your art?"

"Yeah why?!"

"...Nothing, it's... I gotta admit, you were always good at that."

Greg asked a question. "Can you make a drawing of me?"

"Maybe tomorrow," Finnick replied.

Nick looked over at his mother. "Are you still working at the supermarket?"

Vivian kept her eyes on her meal as she was eating it. "I retired. They weren't giving me enough hours and your father's pension is still paying the bills."

"Not for much longer."

"... Pardon?"

"Mom you're a widow. Dad's pension ends the moment you marry Finn. You think his portraits are enough to pay for this house?"

Finn looked over at Vivian with worry. "I... We didn't think about that."

"Of course not. You're too busy thinking with the brain between your legs instead of the one between your ears."

Finnick jumped onto the table and growled at Nick. "HEY! I love your mother! At least I'm here for her! When was the last time you visited?!"

"I come by at least once a month! I have a REAL job, saving lives! I guess I shouldn't have announced when I was coming by so I'd catch you here and I wouldn't keep getting lied to!"

Judy yelled at Nick. "Nick! That's enough! What your mother does with her life is her business."

"Thank you, Judy," Vivian replied. "What do you think I'm gonna do Nick? Stay in this lonely house by myself for the rest of my life?! I have a right to be happy too!"

"But why him?! You know he's not trustworthy. He taught me every scam in the book."

"Because we both have one thing in common… Our love for you! When I was working at the supermarket, Finny would come by and get himself his breakfast and some art supplies. We would chat for a bit and all we would talk about is you. He'd talk about how proud he was of you, how proud I am of you, how you inspired him to stop hustling and make honest money. Eventually, I started taking my breaks around his visits and he started opening himself up to me. After a while, we started dating and becoming closer and closer and now… he lives here with me and we're engaged."

"And neither of you bothered to tell me this for months. Do you know how that makes me feel?!"

"We were scared of how you'd react!"

Finnick interrupted. "And considering you slammed me into my own van, held me up by my neck and almost punched me in the face, I think we had a good reason!"

Nick still refused to listen. "None of this makes any sense! Mom, he's eight years younger than you! You're robbing the cradle!"

Greg was confused. "Somebody robbed a cradle?! Grandma. Are you having puppies?!"

"No," Vivian replied.

"Good. Sounds like you can't afford to be a mother right now."

Judy explained. "It's an expression. It means you're dating someone much younger than you. And need I remind you, Nick Wilde, I'm nine years younger than you!"

Nick was getting frustrated. "Yeah well… You can't trust him! He's a con man!"

"I was," Finnick argued. "So were you."

"Only because you taught me every dirty trick in the book."

Greg raised his paw. "Oh! Oh! Can I see that book?!"

"There's no book! It's an expression!"

"All these expressions confuse me. Maybe I'll understand when I start thinking with the brain between my legs."

Judy chimed in. "You won't until you're thirteen."

Finnick was still upset with Nick. "Oh, suddenly I'm some crook?! What's your problem, Nick?! We were just hangin' out last week like best buds and now, you're treating me like some kind of criminal scum!"

"I just don't want you around my mother!" Nick replied. "Do you know how weird this is for me?! I sure as heck won't be taking your last name, or calling you 'dad'. I only had one dad and you'll never replace him!"

"I ain't tryin' to! I just want to be part of your life! Of your mom's life! Or would you rather have her keep living in this big house alone because you can't be bothered to come home?!"

Nick looked away in guilt. "I'm living my own life. I got a studio apartment with Judy and… "

"And in the meantime, she's telling me how she kept trying to get you to come back home and you'd just stay away! Pathetic. Oh, and by the way, don't worry. You don't have to call me daddy. Your momma does every night."

Nick was furious. He bared his teeth and growled at Finnick. Finally, Vivian couldn't take it anymore. "That's enough! It's Christmas! The topic of me and Finnick is done for the night."

Nick tried to argue. "But Mom! He… "

"I said that's it!"

There was a moment of awkward quietness. Finally, Judy spoke up as she noticed Penny wasn't eating. "Penny, eat your dinner."

"No!" The fox toddler said. "I'm not hungry."

"Sister Stacy told me you haven't eaten all day. Just try the tamale!"

"No! I not eat, you 'tinky butt wady!"

Nick yelled at her. "Penny! That's your new mother. Don't talk to her like that!"

While Penny was pouting, Greg was playing up how delicious his meal was by talking with a mouthful of food. "Mmmmm! Dis tamale if 'da best! _GULP!_ If you're not gonna eat yours, Penny, I'll take it!"

He reached over to grab her tamale and she snapped at him with her jaws. He quickly took his paw back as she grabbed her tamale while growling at him. "MINE!" She screamed as she then started to devour the food.

Greg sat back and smiled as he watched her gobble up the tamale. "You better eat everything on your plate Penny, cuz if you don't, I'll take your food from you and eat it all myself."

"MO YEW WON'T!" she yelled with a mouthful of tamale.

Judy leaned over and kissed Greg on the cheek. She whispered "Good job!"

"Thanks," he replied.

Vivian smiled. "I'm so glad to have everyone here. Nick, I'm more than happy to babysit these two while you and Judy are at work."

"Thanks, mom," Nick replied. "Judy and I will have to get the apartment ready for these two. Luckily, it's got two rooms."

Vivian's smile dropped. "The studio apartment? Nick, why don't you all live here? We got three bedrooms and the train station is close by."

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother."

"What bother?! I'm home all day and have plenty of time to watch the kids. You wouldn't have to worry about rent."

"Like hell, they won't!" Finnick replied. "I mean, it wouldn't cost you as much as your apartment, but we can't let you stay here for nothin'."

Vivian looked frustrated at Finnick. "Excuse me dear, but this house isn't under your name. I'll decide if they're going to pay rent or not."

Judy butted in. "Of course we'll pay rent! Having you watch the kids alone would save us a ton on a babysitter."

Nick didn't like where this was going. "Hold up! We are not moving in! We need to be in the city, close to work!"

Judy started to argue with him. "As your mom said, we're close to the train station and the police station is only two blocks away from the final stop! We may actually make tim-"

Nick got to his feet, pointed to Finnick and shouted. "I'M NOT LIVING WITH THIS MAN AND THAT'S FINAL!"

A silence fell over the kitchen. Nick was breathing heavily with rage. Tension filled the room. Nick finally calmed down and apologized. "I'm… I'm sorry, but… "

Vivian quickly cut him off. "Kids, go to the living room with your mommy and grandpa and watch some cartoons. Me and your daddy are gonna have a little talk."

Greg got off his seat. "Awkwarrrrd!"

Penny wasn't happy. "I fill hungry."

Vivian reached up into the cookie jar on top of the fridge and put some butter cookies on their plates "Here! Have some dessert after."

They both smiled at her. "Thanks, grandma!" Greg said as he and Penny left with their plates. Judy and Finnick grabbed their drinks and headed out. Greg then stuck his head back in. "Oh! If you're gonna spank him, that wooden spatula should do the trick."

Nick gave the mischievous bunny a dirty look. "Don't help her punish me!"

Greg giggled as he shut the door behind him. Nick was then alone with his mother. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would it have mattered? Vivian asked. "You still would have been upset no matter what. And it's not like I didn't tell you I was dating someone."

"You didn't tell me that someone was Finnick of all people!"

"Again. Would it have mattered?"

"Of course! I figured you were dating an older man, or hopefully, a millionaire. I would have definitely called that person 'dad' without hesitation."

"Oh please! There's no one you'd ever accept to take your father's place."

"That's true. But why Finnick of all people?"

"Because underneath that gruff exterior lies a sweet fox who loves me and keeps me company. Maybe I would have never met him if you'd had just come home. Nick, what's keeping you away?"

Nick couldn't look at her. "N-Nothing! I'm just a city boy now. You know that. I have a lot of connections in Zootopia and…"

"Zootopia is always close by! You've been living under bridges or in Finnick's cold van when you could have been warming up by the fireplace and keeping me company! Do… Do you hate me?"

"What?! Of course not! It's just… "

"Just what?"

"..._SIGH!_ If I told Penny, then I guess I can tell you. On the day dad died, we had a bit of a fight. I was hitting puberty and getting a bit of an attitude and I cussed him out and ran off." Nick sat down and started to cry in his paws. "I told him to drop dead a-and he did!" _SOB!_ "I-I felt so guilty about what I had said that part of me blamed myself for the accident. That's why I can't come home. I can't look you in the eye without feeling ashamed of my last moments with dad."

Vivian hugged her son. "Oh, honey! You were just a child! You had no idea what was going to happen! Listen to me. Dad would have understood and would never have wanted you to run away and leave me alone! Did you think you were just punishing yourself by staying away? You were punishing me! All I wanted was for my baby to come home. Instead, I was by myself in a three-room house."

Nick kissed his mother's cheek. "I'm so sorry. Come to think of it, I was barely eating those first few weeks I ran away from home just like Penny. She is experiencing the same kind of guilt I feel. She was having a tantrum in the car with her parents when the accident happened and she blames herself. According to reports, there was no time for anyone to react quick enough. I explained it to her, but I think she still blames herself."

"Nick. Live with me and Finnick. Please?"

"Well… "

**Meanwhile…**

Judy and Finnick were sitting on the living room couch with the kids. Penny was sitting near Finnick while Greg was on Judy's lap. Finnick turned on the TV and the announcer came on.

"_And now, the Puppy Patrol holiday special."_

"Alright!" shouted Finnick. Judy and the kids looked over at him, bewildered. "Ummm… I mean, that's great for the kids. Not really my thing."

As everyone was watching the cartoon, Judy talked to Finnick. "I'm sorry about the way Nick is behaving."

"It's alright. Viv told me he'd react this way and she was right. I can't quite blame him, I mean, I'm sleeping with his mother in his dad's bed. I'm not trying to replace his dad. With me and him, it's always been a partnership. At most I've been a mentor, but that's it. We've been close, but never really close. Well, except for that really cold night in the van."

"What happened in the really cold night in the van?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing! What happened in that really cold night in the van, STAYS in that really cold night in the van."

"Then you shouldn't have mentioned it. Well anyway, I hope we get this resolved. I think the kids and I would be happy here." She turned her attention to Penny who was eating the last of her tamale. "Would you like to stay here honey?" She reached out to pet her head.

Penny pulled back. "Go 'way!" she shouted.

This hurt Judy. She looked over at Finnick. "She seems to like you and Nick. Why can't I get through to her?"

"How long have you had her?" Finnick asked.

"Just about two hours before we came here."

"So only seven hours?! Are you actually shocked she ain't calling you 'mommy' yet?! C'mon girl!"

Judy's ears drooped. "I guess you're right. I'm just jealous that she's more relaxed around you, Nick and Vivian."

"We're foxes. I know it ain't right, but most people are biologically more comfortable around their own species at first. It's not like she's crazy about Greg either. You just have to give her time." He then went back to watching the cartoon. "Oh, look! It's princess Puppercorn chatting with Sheriff Woof-Woof! I totally ship th- I mean, that's cute, I guess."

Judy cocked an eyebrow at the fennec fox. "Not really your thing, hunh?"

"Yeah, well…."

It was then that Nick and Vivian came out of the kitchen. Nick made an announcement. "Well, I'm still not happy with you, Finnick. However, I had a long talk with Mom and she really wants us here and… and it makes the most sense. Kids, you're getting my old room while me and your mother will be living in the guest room. Me and Judy will be looking for a kindergarten for Greg before Christmas vacation is over."

Greg protested. "But I'm still in pre-school!"

"You're six and way too smart for pre-school. If I could, I'd put you in the first grade."

Greg gave a smug look as he leaned back with his paws on the back of his head. "Well, I can't argue with that."

"Now, Judy and I will be gone for a long time tomorrow. We have a day at work and then we have to start getting ready to move out of the apartment. Are you okay with that?"

Greg nodded, but Penny started shaking her bunny, Mr. Jingles. "No!"

Finnick looked over. "Who's that?"

"He Mr. Tinkle."

The fennec fox laughed. "Mr. Tinkle?!"

"Not 'Tinkle', Tinkle! You fake him, he tinkles!" She shook the bunny. "Fee?"

"Ooooh. He jingles! Mr. Jingle."

Greg explained. "He was my old bunny my birth mommy left for me. I gave him to Penny for Christmas. You shake him when you feel sad or stressed."

"He broken," Penny said. "I fake him and I 'till mad!"

Nick kneeled down in front of her. "Is it because Judy and I will be gone for most of the day?"

Penny was on the verge of tears. "I no care about 'tinky-butt. I want you here!"

"Don't be like that with your mom! Look, I'd love to be here with you, but the chief will have our heads if we don't go to work tomorrow."

Upset, Penny threw Mr. Jingles on the floor.

"Don't worry honey! You'll have grandma and grandpa and Greg with you all day tomorrow!"

Finnick interrupted. "Actually, I'll be down by the pier, doing portraits."

"Okay, so grandpa will be doing his drawings. Anyway, your mommy and I will be moving out of the apartment and so we have to start getting our stuff packed."

Vivian added. "And we'll have stocking day tomorrow!"

Nick got excited. "Oooh, stocking day! That's fun! You kids will like that!"

Judy was confused. "What's stocking day?"

"What?! Stocking day! Y'know!"

Judy, Greg, Penny, and Finnick were all confused. Nick tried to explain. "You've had stocking day, right? It's when you get your stocking full of candy and treats. It's like a second Christmas!"

"We always had our stocking before we opened gifts," Judy said. Finnick nodded in agreement.

Vivian whispered in Judy's ear. "We couldn't afford both stocking treats and presents, so we'd make a separate day of it after Christmas and get the Christmas candy half-price along with some cheap, 99 cent toys. He loved it."

Judy smiled. "That's genius! Well, we better get to bed. Me and Nick have to be at work by six am." She kissed Greg goodnight and tried to kiss Penny, but she pulled back. Judy gave up.

Nick looked at his kids. "It's time for you two to get to bed too."

"It's still early!" Greg whined.

"We all have to get up early," Judy said. "Greg, you should be used to that from visiting the Bunnyburrow home. We always got up around four."

"Alright. I guess I can look at those wrestling magazines before going to sleep."

Nick was confused. "... I don't have any wrestling magazines."

"The ones under your mattress with the naked ladies wrestling."

Nick's ears sprang to the ceiling. "...Excuse me one moment." He shot upstairs like a bat out of hell.

Vivian laughed. "That reminds me of the Christmas that he was disappointed that he didn't get the vibrating toy rocket he found when snooping in my dresser drawers for presents."


	3. Chapter Three Maternity Leave

Chapter Three: Maternity Leave

A/N: _Yeeeah. Despite this being a New Year's story, there's no way I'm going to be done by New Year's. There's just been too much going on in my life and I just haven't had the time I'd like to commit to the story. I'm trying to get one chapter out per week, but it's not going well. To move things along, I've been editing out scenes and making the chapters a little shorter so I can put them out at a faster pace. Things should be getting better as January tends to slow down my busy schedule and my work hours on Tuesday will be much shorter. For now, enjoy the new chapter! _

**December 25th 9:30pm**

Nick and Judy were tucking their new children into bed. Penny slept at the top of the bed while Greg slept on the bottom. Each of them wanted their own space, but they were close enough that their feet could touch. Penny held onto Mr. Jingles tightly. Nick kissed both of them goodnight. Judy did the same, but it took some trickery to kiss Penny on the cheek as the fox toddler still wanted nothing to do with her.

Nick went to the door and looked over. "Now, if you need anything, just holler. Your mother's ears can pick up the sound of a flea jumping. She'll hear you. Okay?"

"Okay daddy," Greg replied.

Nick chuckled. " 'Daddy'. I'm still not used to that."

Nick and Judy closed the light and shut the door. Greg could tell already that Penny was scared. She was growling and fidgeting in her bed. "Are you okay?" he asked. She gave no reply. "I know it can be scary sleeping in a new place, but there's nothing to worry about. You got your big brother and Mr. Jingles to protect you."

"You juff a little bunny," she said.

"Well, there's nothing to be scared of. Heck, you're the one with the night vision. I can't see a thing without the nightlight."

She was staring intently at the closet. "'Da cwoset's open."

"So? There's nothing in there but clothes and toys."

"And monfters."

Greg smiled. "Oooh. I see! Well don't worry, I'll get those monsters! Mr. Jingles, keep her safe." The little bunny got out of his bed and ran to the closet. "Okay, you monsters! Get outta here!" He rustled around a bit and banged on the wall. "I got you jerks! Lookout! They're running under the bed!" He then ran and slid under the bed they were sleeping and bumped it, making the bed shake up and down. "I'll bop you good! You dumb monsters!"

The bumping up and down made Penny giggle. It always made Greg happy when he could get a smile or a giggle out of the sad, fox girl. "You better leave us alone! We're trying to sleep!" He then ran to the door and opened it, acting like he chased them away. "And don't come back!"

Greg was satisfied with his handiwork until someone from the other room started yelling. "GREG! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Sorry, daddy! I was just chasing away monsters for Penny."

"That's very sweet, but keep it quiet! Okay?!"

"Okay daddy!" He shut the door behind him and then shut the closet tightly and got back to the bottom of the bed. "Are you okay now?" he asked his little sister.

"Yeff. Fank you."

Greg smiled. "You're welcome."

She then hugged Mr. Jingles. "Fank you Mifta Tinkles for pwotecting me."

Greg chuckled. "It's Mr. Jingles."

"'Dat's what I faid!... Gweg?"

"_SIGH! _What now?"

"... I wuv you."

Greg smiled and patted her feet with his. "I love you too. Now get to sleep."

"You not a big brudder, but you are an odor one."

"... Thanks? I'm gonna assume you mean "older" and not "odor". Like I stink."

"It both."

**Meanwhile…**

Finnick was snuggled up to Vivian in bed. The vixen noticed that her lover was still wide awake. His head gently laying on her breast, deep in thought. "Are you just listening to my heartbeat or is something wrong?"

The fennec fox looked up into her eyes. "Nick's got a point."

"About what?"

"Your ex-husband's pension. When you marry me, that money's gone. Maybe… Maybe we could just live together?"

"No dear. I love you and I want to be your wife."

"I love you too and I want the same, but I don't make enough doing sketch portraits near the pier. A real man supports his wife! I need to find work that pays more. Doin' those doodles down by the beach barely covers groceries. If I'm gonna be your husband, I gotta find work that pays."

"As long as you are doing what you love."

"Heh! I don't think I can make money doin' you."

"Hee!-Hee! Oh, stop! You know what I mean. You are a talented artist. I'm sure you can find work somewhere in that field."

"Oh, sure. I'm sure someone's lookin' for a midget, predator painter to hire."

"You have to have more faith in yourself! You've got tremendous talent. Even Greg saw that right away."

"Maybe you're right. All I know is that I got to get to a better place than I am right now."

Vivian kissed him on the lips. "You are doing better honey. Look at where you were just two years ago compared to now."

Finnick smiled. "Only because I met you."

"It's more than that. You've been improving yourself for a while now."

"Well, I don't know what you see in me, but I'm glad you see something in someone so tiny."

"Finnick, you may be tiny, but you stand tall."

"I love you, baby."

"Same here."

**Meanwhile…**

Judy and Nick are laying in bed. The bunny was rubbing Nick's chest in an effort to get him aroused. "Ready for a little honeymoon sneak-peek?"

The fox sighed. "I'd love to Carrots, but after your sister got pregnant by Gideon, I've been thinking about protection. I don't want you to be in the same dangerous situation she is. So until I buy us some condoms, I'm afraid my red rocket's gonna have to stay in the launch bay."

"That's very thoughtful of you Nick. I know it's been a few days since we… "

"Yeah. Feels like years."

"So, ummm… What DID happen on that cold night in the van between you and Finnick?"

"W-WHAT?! N-Nothing!"

"Niiick. C'mon."

"What happened in that cold night in the van, stays in that cold night in the van. I'm surprised he let any of that leak out. I still can't believe that bastard is currently in bed with my mother."

"Speaking of, thanks to these bunny ears of mine I can hear them talking. And if I can hear that, I'll be hearing God knows what when they're in the mood. We need to soundproof these rooms."

"Yeah. Last thing I want is you filling me in on the gruesome details."

"And Greg doesn't need to be hearing them either. That's why all of our rooms in bunnyburrow are sound-proofed."

**Meanwhile…**

It was like time had rewound itself. Penny was sitting in the middle of the back seat of her birth parents' car. She realized that she was reliving the nightmare all over again. She saw only the back of her parents' heads. She cried out to them. "Daddy! Bwake! Bwake!" The father did not respond. "Bwake! BWAAAKE!"

Suddenly, the metal rods came through the window again. A few of them spearing through her mother and father's heads. Finally one was coming directly between her eyes. She screamed. "EEEEEEEE!"

The sound jolted Greg awake, "Wh-What?! What is it?!" All he could hear was the sound of his younger sister crying and screaming. He quickly got out of bed and ran to her side. "Penny, wake up! It's just a dream!"

Penny grabbed the bunny and pulled him close, crying into his shoulder. Greg tried to calm her down. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm here. There's nothing to be scared of." Just then, some thunder stuck and it started to rain. "Th-That's nothing to be afraid of either. Just a storm. I think the sound of rainfall is ni-"

The crackle of thunder was even louder this time. It came with a bright flash of lightning that illuminated the silhouette of the trees in the window. It made the branches look like a monster of sorts. Both kids screamed "EEEE!"

Greg grabbed Penny's paw and ran with her out of their bedroom, still screaming. They ran into their parent's room. Judy and Nick looked over as the kids ran in and climbed into their bed. Penny cried into her new father's arms. While Greg climbed over to Judy and hugged her close. "I-I'm not scared of lightning! I was just escorting her over here!"

Nick gently rubbed the fox toddler's head. "Shhh! It's okay, princess. It's just a storm."

Penney pressed her head against his chest. "I had a nightmare."

"Was it your parents again?"

He felt her head nodding up and down. "It's just a dream. It can't hurt you. It'll be okay."

He felt tiny, little fists hit him. "No, it won't! Not ever! Aaaah-Haaaaah!"

"Penny… Time heals all wounds. Eventually, it'll hurt less and less. If you're feeling sad or need to just… I dunno rage, just let us know. I'll do anything I can to take that pain away from you."

Judy reached out and gently rubbed her head. "Me too honey. I can-"

Penny swatted Judy's arm away. "Go 'way 'tinky-butt wady!"

Judy's ears drooped. Greg noticed it right away. "She's just sad and scared," he said.

She looked down at him and smiled. "I know honey. _SIGH!_ I guess we just have to win her over."

"Actually, she said she loves me."

"Really?! Oh great. She only hates me."

"...Are you mad that she likes me?"

"What?! No.. No. I just hate that she's singling me out."

"As Daddy said, it'll just take time."

"You're right. Let's just go to sleep. Me and your daddy have a long day tomorrow."

Greg yawned. "Goodnight Mommy. Goodnight Daddy. Goodnight Penny."

Judy looked at everyone. "Goodnight Greg. Goodnight Nick. Goodnight Penny."

Nick smiled over at Judy. "Goodnight Penny. Goodnight Judy. Goodnight Greg."

Finally, it was Penny's turn. "G'night Daddy. G'night Gweg. G'night 'Tinky-Butt."

Nick and Greg couldn't help but chuckle a bit. The two children snuggled up closer to their parents for warmth Nick looked over at Judy with Greg in her arms. "Momma's boy."

Judy smiled as she looked at Penny snuggled up to Nick. "Daddy's girl."

Finally, they all fell asleep.

The next morning came. The kids went downstairs to find stockings for them that Vivian got for half off at the corner Walrusgreens early in the morning. Nick and Judy were already on the train heading to the main station in Zootopia.

"I gotta admit, this is perfect," Nick said. "The ZPD is just across the street from this station. _SIGH!_ I'm really gonna miss the kids today. Let's hope the day isn't too stressful, hunh Carrots?... Carrots?"

Judy's ears were down and droopy. Nick rubbed her shoulder. "Judy honey, what's wrong?"

Tears started coming down her cheeks. "My baby doesn't love meeee!"

Nick chuckled as he brought her close to his chest. "Ho-Ho! It hasn't even been 24 hours honey. This change is very hard for her. It'll just take time."

"But how can we have time to get close to her if both of us are at work? I wanna spend more time with them!"

"Me too dear. Not only that, we have to move out of our old apartment and that'll take a full day. Hard enough when we're brand new parents."

Just then, Judy had a thought. "We are brand new parents, aren't we? That gives me an idea!"

An hour later, Nick and Judy were sitting in Bogo's office. The buffalo couldn't help but laugh. "Let me get this straight. You two just got married and want maternity leave?!"

"Yes," Judy replied. "We also have two children now."

Bogo was stunned. "Children?!" He looked over at Nick. "Is this true?"

Nick nodded. "Yes, their names are Penny and Greg. My mother is watching over them now, but we could really use some time with them."

Bogo slumped in his seat, stunned. "Wow! I mean…. I knew you bunnies multiplied fast but… over the weekend?!"

Judy and Nick looked at each other. They couldn't believe their luck at Bogo's ignorance. Judy then replied the buffalo. "Uhhh… yeah! I mean, we made love on Saturday night and the next day, I ended up with those two."

"No wonder your mother has hundreds of children! And Nick! How irresponsible of you not to wear a condom!"

Nick quickly came up with another lie. "Oh! Umm, well…. It broke."

"Well that would explain it. I guess under the circumstances, you should at least have the week off."

Nick and Judy's ears sprung up in joy. They couldn't believe their luck. "Oh thank you sir!" Judy replied. "This will help us greatly!"

"Can I see some pictures?" Bogo asked.

"Of what?" Judy replied.

"Why, of the babies of course!"

Nick and Judy's ears drooped back down. There was no way out of this one. Judy turned on the phone. "N-Now chief, when I say we HAVE children, it's not exactly what you think."

"Oh?" Bogo took the phone and looked at the pictures of Penny and Greg. An angry frown came over his face. "These children are at least three years of age!"

"They grow up so fast," Nick nervously replied.

"What's going on here?!"

"It's a long story, but basically, we adopted them."

Judy interrupted. "B-But that doesn't change the fact that we need time! We're moving into Nick's mother's house a-and we need time to move everything out of our old apartment and buy new clothes for the children not to mention a bunk bed and-"

"One day." Bogo replied.

"Sir?"

"Your one week just became one day. That should give you enough time to hire some movers and get your stuff out of your apartment. If you had been more honest with me, I may have given you more time. But as always, you assume the worst of me. I guess that's why you didn't invite me to the wedding."

"Oh no! No! It's nothing like that sir! This was very spur of the moment or else we couldn't have adopted Penny!"

"Even my mother didn't go," Nick added.

"Well that makes me feel a bit better. You can inform Clawhauser that you're off for today on your way out. Dismissed!"

Judy and Nick got back into their civilian clothes and approached Clawhauser at the desk. Nick waved his paw in Ben's direction. "Hey Ben! We're gonna be off for today. Me and Carrots are moving and Bogo gave us the day off to move."

"That's nice," Ben replied. His expression showed a deep depression.

Judy knew why he was sad. "Ben… The marriage had to be done quickly so we could adopt Penny. We didn't have time to invite anyone."

"Sure."

"It's true Ben." Nick added. "We would have loved to have had you and Higgins and everyone else join. There just wasn't enough time."

"I thought I was one of your best friends!"

"You are! Look, if you'd like, you can come over to the house and see the kids. Okay?"

Ben sighed. "I…. I guess."

Nick put his arms out for a hug. "Ben. Benny! C'mon! Bring it in buddy!"

Ben smiled and gave Nick a big hug. "Geez! It's hard to get my arms around you," Nick commented.

Just then, Fangmeyer came in with a wolf, cuffed in the front. His eyes looked sad past his muzzled mouth. "I could use a hug right now too." The wolf said in a sad tone.

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, why not?" Foolishly he came over and gave the sad wolf a hug.

The wolf used this opportunity to fling his cuffed paws over Nick's neck and get him in a chokehold. "Okay coppers! Let me outta here or the fox gets his neck snapped!"

Judy was furious. "Dangit Nick! What were you thinking?! Always got to play the nice guy."

Nick's head was stuck between the wolf's forearms and he could barely get a word out. "_ACCK! _Ben!"

"What is it?!" Clawhauser asked worryingly.

"This… guy's arms!..._ACCKK! _So…. So soft! What… fur conditioner do you…..use?!"

The prisoner couldn't believe what he was hearing. "S-Shut up! I'm trying to choke you!"

Nick responded by elbowing the wolf in the ribs, causing the prisoner to loosen Nick. The fox got out of the hold and grabbed the wolf's arms. Pulling him over to Clawhauser. "Here."

Nick put the wolf's arms over Clawhauser. "Go ahead buddy. Choke him."

The wolf couldn't believe it. "D-Don't think I won't!" But the poor wolf was having a hard time getting his arm around the fat cheetah's.

Ben was loving it. "Oh, you're right Nick! His arms are so soft! Even Higgins hasn't choked me like this. Choke me harder!"

The wolf leaped off of him. "Oh, that's it! Lock me up! Please! I've had enough of this!"

As Fangmeyer pulled the wolf away, Ben made a phone gesture with his fingers. "Call me!"

"Maybe! I mean, no! Oh, who am I kidding? You're way outta my league. Just get me outta here!"


	4. Chapter Four: Pent Up

**Chapter Four: Pent Up**

A/N: _This was a tough chapter to write. Not only due to the small amount of time I've had lately, but I had some major writing blocks along the way. I'm not entirely happy with it, I'll admit. These chapters are taking longer than usual and I apologize for that. We're nearing the climax now as there's gonna be a major blowout at the beginning of the next chapter. Also, there are only two chapters left. Maybe._

_UPDATE: I was waiting until midnight to launch this chapter and I had the free time to start writing chapter five and it's been POURING out of me at a fast pace. So much better. I might have it up by Wednesday._

_Just a little warning. There is a scene that's a bit "T+". In it, Nick and Judy have sex, but we don't read that part. Only the very start and the aftermath which afterward they have a conversation that deals with the next story. Also, there's a bit of bathroom humor so I can end the cliffhanger chapter on a joke._

Early Morning December 26th

Nick and Judy had left Greg and Penny cuddled together in bed. The two children were awakened by their new grandmother's voice. "Kids! Breakfast!"

A sleepy Greg just mumbled. "Muhh."

"You got your stockings too!"

This woke him up. He then realized he had Penny in his arms. "Eww!" He shoved her aside waking up the tiny fox. "C'mon Penny! Our stockings are ready!" He jumped out of bed and ran out of the room as a groggy Penny slowly started to follow. He ran into their bedroom and grabbed Mr. Jingles to take with him, but once he got out of the room, Penny stopped him.

"'Dat's mine!" she shouted.

Greg was still having a hard time letting go of the plush rabbit he had given to his new sister. He stopped cold and quickly thought of an excuse. "I ummm… was getting him for you."

She bought it. "Oh!... Fank you."

Vivian's voice came up again. "Hurry kids or breakfast will get cold!"

Greg climbed up the banister but was cut short by Vivian. "And don't you dare slide down the banister like you did last night!"

Greg was a bit upset but determined. Quickly, he jumped up onto the banister and stood upon it. Sliding down with his two feet like a skater would a rail. Penny was too small and scared to do that, so she just slowly climbed backwards down the stairs.

Greg was in trouble as his grandmother was at the end of the stairs. "What did I just tell you?!"

"Not to slide down the banister like I did last night."

"AND?!"

"I didn't! I slid down a whole new way."

"Did you just give me a loophole?! You really are your father's son. Now listen here young man, no sliding down the banister in ANY way! Period!"

"Awww!"

"Now go get yourself to the kitchen. No stockings until after you eat. There's candy in them and I don't want you to spoil your appetite."

"Thank you for making those."

"I didn't make them. Santa brought them."

"Grandma. I came from an orphanage of 1200 kids. There was no money for 'Santa Claus'. We were just given raffle tickets for one of 100 presents given out and hoped for the best. I never won."

As they entered the kitchen Vivian kissed him on the forehead. "Well I'm sorry to hear that, but don't tell your sister, okay?"

"Why?! Mommy told us not to lie."

It was then that they heard Penny's excited voice from the living room. "Oh boy! Fanta came!"

The rare moment of happiness in her voice made him feel great. "Okay, grandma. She needs that more than a lot of other kids I know."

They all had breakfast together. Penny tried to skip eating again, but Greg made the meal seem delicious and the moment he tried to snatch hers, she yanked it away from him and growled. She then gobbled down the eggs and waffles. Vivan took delight in just watching them eat. For the first time in a long while, she no longer had to be alone during the day.

Later, they all sat down in the living room as Greg and Penny tore into their stockings. There were candies and small, cheap toys with a few exceptions. Penny got a "Vicky Vixen" doll while Greg got a coloring book, some "Star Boars" toys and $10 cash. "Woah!" He exclaimed. He also noticed that Vivian took the time to write their names on the top of the stockings in red glitter. For the first time in his life, he didn't feel poor.

Greg looked over at his new grandmother. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank Santa," she replied.

It took a second, but he remembered that they were doing this for Penny. "Hunh?... Oh! Right."

They both noticed Penny sniffing the air suddenly and then sitting by the door. Her tail wagging.

"What's going on, Sweetie?" Vivian asked.

"Gampa."

"No. Grandpa's at the pier doing his..." She sniffed the air herself and caught the familiar scent. She then opened the window curtain and saw the van outside. "You're right honey!"

Finnick almost slammed the door open as he walked in. "Stupid #$' city doin' construction today of all days!"

Vivian shouted at him "Little pitchers!"

"... What?"

"Little pitchers have big ears."

"... The hell does that mean?! I have big ears too!"

"It means don't cuss in front of the grandkids!"

"...Oh! Oh. I-I'm sorry about that. They closed up the block around the pier for construction and didn't bother to tell any of us regulars! I not only missed a day of work, but I had already paid the damn parking before finding out! I can't help support you with my art if I'm just sitting at home!"

"Relax honey, it's just one day."

Finnick sighed. "I barely make enough money as it is."

Greg then walked up to Finnick and held out a ten-dollar bill. Finnick was confused. "What's this?"

"You can make a drawing of me and I'll pay you for it! Then you'll be able to make some money!"

Greg's rare moment of generosity warmed Finnick's heart. He hugged the little bunny. "Now you keep your money. I'll always draw for you and Penny for free."

Meanwhile…

Nick and Judy took advantage of their day off. They ordered some wall padding for the house, walked to a few places to have lunch and order the movers for the apartment. They had just gotten back to their old apartment and Nick shut the door behind them. Judy looked around. "Well, we got three hours to pack before the movers get here. We don't have a lot so that gives us plenty of tiIIIME!" Nick had scooped Judy into his arms. "What are you doing?!" she asked.

Nick threw Judy onto the bed and started taking off his clothes. "As you said. We got three hours, I just bought a pack of condoms and we haven't done it in a week!"

Judy got the message and started taking her clothes off as well. "Then you need to get savage baby! Come over here and pound me like you hate me!"

"ROOOAR!" The naked fox leaped onto his mate.

A half-hour later…

It was over. The two laid side by side and were breathing heavily in bed.

Judy panted heavily. "That was…. wow!"

"Yeah," Nick agreed.

"Nick?"

"Yeah Carrots?"

"... I can't feel my legs."

"I can top that. I can't feel my everything. Sorry the condom broke."

"I think we're safe. Not like we've haven't been going at it raw for the last two years. We were just a bit too rough."

"I'm also sorry about the bruises."

"I call them 'love bumps'. You really… I mean…. Exploded!"

"Yeah. I was pent up."

"No kidding!"

"Judy… Thanks. I needed this."

"Me too. I'm getting the feeling in my legs back. Let's shower and get ready. We need to clean up or we'll lose our deposit."

"Right. You pack and I'll mop the floor."

"Right."

"And the walls."

"Oh, yeah."

"... And the ceiling."

Judy looked up. "You really were pent up!"

"I was pent up. Yeah. Are you gonna test yourself tomorrow?"

"Nick, I'm not pregnant. What happened with Gideon and Julie is a one-in-a-million situation."

"I just don't want to put you in the situation your sister's in now."

"I won't be. Maybe it's time to look into getting spayed."

Nick put his paws over his crotch to which Judy just rolled her eyes. "I mean me! Y'know I'm still a legal resident of Bunnyburrow and female bunnies get a $5,000 tax credit if they get themselves spayed."

"Five thousand bucks! Of course, you should do it! How come you never brought this up before? It's not like we can have kids 'au natural' without serious risks."

"It's a bunny thing. Fertility is very important to us. Breeding is almost a religion."

"Yeah, but you've always done your own thing."

"Very true. I just know my mother will hate the idea. My sister will hate it too."

"... You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I know."

"It's your body. It's not my call to make."

Judy smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you for saying that… But you're right. I should have this done. Not just for the money, but for us."

The two got out of bed and headed to the shower.

Meanwhile back at the Wilde house, Finnick was done with his drawing of Greg. His drawing had Greg dressed up as a Jedi. The boy loved it. "Awesome! Thanks grandpa. You're super talented."

Finnick laughed. "Ha! Thanks! How about you Penny? Want a drawing?"

The little fox girl ignored Finnick and just combed her new doll's fur. "So is that a no?" Finnick asked. Still, just silence. Penny was in another one of her moods where she distanced herself from the rest of the world.

But then, Finnick had an idea. He saw the light gleaming in and shining onto Penny from a crack in the curtains. "I'll be right back."

He went down into the basement and came back up with his paints. "Just don't say anything and sit right there." Finnick then proceeded to paint.

While Finnick was painting, Vivian got a call. "Finn honey, Nick and Judy were just on the phone. They got the day off and are moving their stuff out of their apartment. They'll be home in an hour or so."

Penny's ears perked up. "Daddy home?"

"Not yet. In about an hour or so."

"Hold still." Finnick said to Penny. "Go back to playing with your doll. Okay, sweetie?"

" 'Kay," Penny replied.

She stood still for almost an hour. Not because she was posing for her painting, but just because she was still sad and grieving over her parents. She was doing better, but there were times that she still got into that depressed state where she seemed to just shut down.

Meanwhile, Greg was getting into trouble. "Grandpa!" he shouted.

"What do you want?" Finnick shouted back.

"I can't poop!"

"What do you mean you can't poop?!"

"The hole in the toilet seat is too big!"

"I know! Use my baby potty! It's behind the shower curtain!"

"... You use a baby potty?"

"I'm small, just like you!"

"I can't wait! I… Nevermind I took care of it."

"... What do you mean you took care of it?!"

"... Nothing."

"VIVIAN!"

Vivian came out of the kitchen. "What?!"

"Go check on Greg."

"Alright….. EWW!"

"What?!" Finnick asked.

"He pooped in the sink!"

"Dammit, Greg!"

Greg tried to explain. "I couldn't hold it! Besides, it has a drain."

"Not for poop! You can't even poop in the shower! Only pee!"

Vivian then spoke up. "Wait, you pee in the shower?!"

"Everyone does," Finnick argued.

Greg agreed. "Yeah. Isn't that normal?"

"No!" Vivian shouted.

Finnick put the finishing touches on the painting. "Why not? There's a drain! Are you saying you never pee in the shower?"

"Absolutely not!"

"What about that time we showered together and you..."

Vivian cut his boyfriend off quickly. "Penny! Why don't you look at Finnick's painting? I have to go clean the sink out."

Finnick turned the painting around to show Penny. "It still has to dry but... What do you think?"

The painting was beautifully detailed. Showing Penny combing the fur of her new doll while a sunbeam fell upon her. Still, she only saw one thing in the painting. "Why I wook fad?"

"Well… You were being distant honey and to be honest... you were feeling sad. B-But I think I captured the beauty of the moment and… "

Penny started to cry. "You make me wook fad! I don't wanna be fad!"

Finnick was starting to get angry. "Well then don't be so damn mopey all the time! Think of happy things! You just got a sock full of toys and candy and you're still crying! I TRIED to cheer you up! What more do you want?!"

She then started to bawl and Finnick quickly regretted yelling at her. "Aww no. Honey, no! I-I didn't mean…"

Vivian yelled back. "What's going on out there?!"

"Nothing! Penny's just in a mood right now!"

"... Did you know a bunny's natural poop color is green?"

"No. And I don't care." Finnick still had the problem of Penny crying. "Please stop sweetie! Oh! I know! Do you know how to pounce yet?"

Penny started to quiet down. "_SNIFF!_! N-No."

"Well, I can teach you. First, we need prey. GREG! ARE YOU DONE IN THERE?!"

"I'M WIPING MY BUTT!" the bunny shouted back.

"That's a 'no' then." He looked around. "Here! Let's use Mr. Jingles."

Finnick set Mr. Jingles on the floor. "Okay, so Mr. Jingles is just a timid bunny out looking for some grass to munch on or something. Now watch me."

"Why I need to know 'dis?" Penny asked.

"I dunno. It's a fox thing from way back when we were more savage. Now watch….." Finnick hid on the other side of the couch, away from the plush bunny's view. Slowly, he crawled on all fours towards the bunny. "You must be as silent as can be."

" 'Den thtop talking," Penny replied. Finnick just gave her a dirty look.

He silently crawled just two feet from his 'prey', then leaped high into the air and came crashing down onto the plush. He bit into the neck of the bunny and carried it back over to the couch. "There! Now you try it!"

" 'Dat wook fiwwy."

"Yes. Yes, it is. Us foxes have a very silly way of hunting, I'll admit. But it's in our blood. Here. I'll set up the bunny again."

Finnick prepared Mr. Jingles one more time and helped Penny off the couch. "Now, crouch down and slowly approach him."

Penny got down on all fours and started crawling over to the bunny. To Finnick's surprise, she made a large jump that seemed to keep her in the air for quite a while until she came smashing down onto the plushie.

Finnick was really impressed. "That's really good princess! You're a natural!"

Greg finally came out of the bathroom. "Hi, grandpa! Where's Penny?"

Finnick was confused. "What do you mean? She's right…" He turned around only to see that Penny had disappeared. "Where'd she go?"

For a split second, a shadow came upon Greg as Penny came crashing down on him. "I pounce you!" she shouted.

Greg was unhurt, but a little upset. "Hey! Was what that all about?!"

Finnick ran over to check on the bunny. "Sorry kid! I was just teaching Penny how to pounce."

"Why?"

"It's a fox thing."

"I wanna do it!"

"Alright," Finnick said with a smile. "Now turnabout's fair play. Penny, you're gonna play the prey, alright?"

" 'Kay," she replied.

"Okay. Penny, you go sit on the floor and play with your doll. Greg, you crawl up to her silently. I'll give you a signal with my paws. When I do that, you leap high in the air and come crashing down on her. Okay?"

"Awesome!" the bunny said.

"But be careful not to hurt her and don't leap too high. I know how high you can jump."

"I can jump like a flea," Greg bragged. "Watch this!"

He squatted down and took off. The poor bunny overdid it and smacked his head on the ceiling. He came crashing down with a thud.

Vivian and Finnick came rushing over to check on him. "Greg!" Finnick shouted. "I wasn't ready yet! Are you okay?!"

Finnick stayed in the fetal position and they could tell on his face that he was about to cry. Like most kids who hurt themselves, the cry was not immediate. There was a moment of silence with his mouth wide open and wanted to cry quietly before he finally started to wail. "...AaaaaaaAAAAAAAAH-HAAAAAH!"

Vivian held him and licked the sore spot on his head. "I warned him not to jump too high!" Finnick said. "Where's Penny?"

Penny was at the door with her tail wagging. "Daddy's home!"

A shiver of fear came over Finnick. He was doomed. "H-Hey Greg, buddy. It's okay right?! You didn't hit your head that hard, did you?"

"OWWWIIIEE!" was the response he got back. Tears were running down the bunnies face as Vivian held him.

"I'm dead."

Finnick's fear grew as there became a knock on the door. "Friendly feline movin' company!" said the voice on the other side. For a short moment, there was relief.

Finnick opened the door while Vivian tended to Greg. There was a tiger on the other side of the door. "Where do ya want 'dis stuff?" asked the mover.

"Umm...upstairs. The second bedroom over to the right."

"Thanks, pal. What's with the cryin' bunny?"

"He hurt his head."

"Whatevah."

As the tiger walked past Finnick, the fennec fox looked out the door and saw Nick and Judy coming up across the lawn. He ran back over to Greg. "Greg buddy, if you stop cryin' now I'll give you a crisp, ten-dollar bill!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH-HAAAAAA!" was all he got back. The bunny with the boo-boo was still in tears.

Nick arrived at the door only for Penny to run in front of him. "Pick me up!" she shouted.

Nick picked her up but heard Greg crying inside. "What's going on?!" he said.

Judy was also concerned. "What's wrong with my baby?!"

Finnick tried to calm everyone down. "Now, now. It's just a little boo-boo."

"What boo-boo?! How big of a 'little boo-boo'?!"

Nick growled at Finnick "What did you do?!"

"Well first, I have an important question."

Nick was getting impatient. "What? WHAT?!"

"Ummm…. Do you pee in the shower?"

"What?! No!"

"Yes," Judy admitted.

Nick turned to Judy. "What do you mean, 'yes'?"

"There's a drain there."

"That's what I say!" Finnick said.

Nick argued. "But it's not a toilet!"

"It's a drain! Everything dirty is being washed away anyway!"

"That's gross! Wait… Have you been peeing when we're in the shower together?"

"... Maaaaaybe?."

"Stop doing that!" Nick's shadow then loomed over Finnick. "No more stalling. What happened to my son?!"


	5. Chapter Five: Runt Bros

Chapter 5: Runt Bros

A/N: _This was a much better chapter to write. While the beginning really flowed out of me, I had trouble sticking the landing at the end. I wanted to end it on more of a cliffhanger, but I also want to get this chapter out and not add five more pages of writing. I still have two more chapters after this, but I'll be wrapping it all up soon._

Finnick's stalling didn't last long. Nick and Judy ran past the fennec fox to check on their crying son. Judy took him from Vivian's arms. "My poor baby! What happened?!"

Vivian explained. "It's his own fault. The poor dear jumped too high and hit his head on the ceiling."

Judy quickly felt the bump on Greg's head and kissed his boo-boo. "Oh my sweet angel! We need to go to Emergency!"

Vivian just laughed it off. "No, we don't! It's just a boo-boo. Kids hurt themselves like this all the time. Why I remember when Nick ran and hit his head so hard against the wall that he broke the plaster! He cried for an hour. Remember that dear?"

"Yes," Nick replied. "Doctor said I had no drain bamage, so me fine." The red fox then turned his attention to Finnick. "This is your fault!"

Finnick tried to defend himself. "Hey, hey now! I told him not to jump too high and he leaped before I was ready!"

"And what the hell are you doing teaching my fox daughter to pounce?! You're taking an important father/daughter moment away from me!"

"Sh-She was feeling sad and crying and I… I just wanted to cheer her up!"

"Why was she feeling sad?"

"How the hell should I know?! She just got some stocking presents a-and I made Greg a drawing and wanted to make one for her but she wouldn't even reply to me!"

Penny, who was still in Nick's arms pointed accusingly at Finnick. "He make a fad painting of me!"

Confused, Nick looked angrily at Finnick. "You did what?!"

"I made her a painting! Sh-She was playing with her doll and a sunlight beam was hitting her so I-"

"So you what?! Decided to poke fun of her?!"

"What?! No! No! I captured the beauty of the moment she was in!"

Vivian tried to interrupt. "It really is a beautiful painting dear."

Nick snapped at his mother. "Stay out of this!" He turned his attention back to Finnick. "You make both my children cry?! You hurt my son?! What kind of grandpa are you?! Get out of my house!"

Vivian got in her son's face. "Don't you dare yell at him or me! This is MY house and I'll decide who stays! Finnick's been nothing but wonderful to the kids and Greg's bump was an accident he caused himself. Now you apologize to Finnick right now!"

"Apologize for what?! Being right about him?! He's a loser! If you marry him, there goes dad's pension. He's never going to be able to support you with just his art!"

"It doesn't matter if he can't support me! I love him for who he is!"

"And what's that?! An unemployed con mammal who could only make money by ripping off others?!"

They both looked over at Finnick. The fennec fox was in tears. He looked up at Vivian. "You… You don't believe I can support you? Y-You don't believe in me?!"

Vivian tried to argue. "What?! No! No. What I meant was that… "

"I can't do anything right! I can't be the man you need!" Crying, Finnick stormed off to the basement and slammed the door behind him.

Vivian was furious at her son. "You see what you did! You don't know how hard he's struggling to support me! To be part of this family! You don't get to see the soft side that I see!"

"I know him better than you think. I've only been hanging around him for twenty years. Now let me check on my son." Nick went over and petted Greg gently. "Are you okay buddy?"

Greg went from crying to sniffling. "I-I'm feeling better. Grandma's right. It's just a boo-boo."

Nick looked over at Judy. "Can we switch?"

Judy was a bit worried. "Ummm…. Sure?"

Nick took Greg and handed Penny over to Judy. The baby fox growled and snapped at her. "Put me down 'tinky butt!"

Judy was getting upset. "What do I have to do to make you love me?! I know I can never replace your mother honey, but I'm trying to be the mother you need now! Why won't you give me a chance?!"

"If daddy doesn't haff to wike grandpa 'den I don't haff to wike you!"

Nick and Judy were stunned by her words. Tears of anger fell down Judy's face as she glared at Nick. "Do you see what you've done?! DO YOU?!" She stormed off crying and ran upstairs to their room.

Nick tried to call her back down. "Judy! I… I didn't mean..."

She was already off and slammed the door upstairs. She leaped onto her bed and started crying.

Vivian looked furiously at her son. "Well, I hope you're happy! Within five minutes you've managed to single-handily tear this family apart!"

"It's not my fault that…" They were interrupted as the movers passed by with the old bed and Judy still crying on top of it. "I forgot we bought a new bed okay?!" she bawled as they passed by.

Vivian picked up Penny. "Do you want to help grandma wash dishes in the kitchen?"

"Not reawwy, but okay," Penny replied.

Greg jumped out of Nick's arms started to head down to the basement. "Where are you going?" Nick asked.

"To see Grandpa. You were mean to him."

"I"m not mean."

"Yes you are. You're being a jerk!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! I still love you though. Bye!" The little bunny shut the door behind him.

Nick was left alone. He saw the painting in the corner and picked it up. "I gotta admit, that's beautiful."

Just then, the tiger mover came back holding onto Judy by the scruff of the neck. "Hey, uhhh.. You might want 'dis. We can't take her with us."

Nick took Judy from him. "Thanks." He looked at Judy whose glare was boring through him like a laser. "I know, I know. I messed up royal. I'm sorry."

"Put. Me. Down."

"R-Right! Right. Carrots… That is a beautiful painting. Could you tell Finnick that I'd like to buy it from him? It'd go nice on our wall."

"Tell him yourself!"

"I-I know, it's just….."

Judy just kept staring at him.

"The thing is… "

She wouldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"Can I have a time out? I need to go to my room and reflect a bit."

"The movers are done in our bedroom, so yes. I think some quiet reflection could do you some good."

Nick went upstairs to their bedroom while Judy unloaded some of the moving boxes that were placed in the living room. The movers already had the new bed installed. The red fox sat at the edge. "_SIGH!_ I want to accept this, but I… I just can't!"

"Why not?" said a strange but familiar voice from behind.

Nick looked around. "... Dad?!"

Meanwhile…

Greg quietly went downstairs into the basement where he heard some sniffling. Finnick had been crying. Greg tried to approach quietly but to no avail. "Why are you here, Greg?" asked Finnick.

"How did you know it was me?" The bunny asked as he was halfway down the stairs and out of view.

"I got big ears too kid, and they're not just for show. Your head feelin' okay?"

"Yeah. It was just a boo-boo like Grandma said. It's still sore to touch."

"Well, c'mon down. I want your opinion on something."

"Okay!" The bunny hopped down and was amazed by what he saw. "Woooah!"

Finnick was in the process of finishing a giant painting of his love, Vivian. The painting was a take on "The birth of Venus" with Vivian being Venus. While naked in the painting, her paws and an extra-long mane covered her private parts. Finnick who was sitting on a stepladder and working on the hair turned around to talk to Greg. "You're the first one to see it. What do you think?"

"It's very pretty. Did you make this for Grandma?"

"Of course! It was gonna be her Christmas gift, but I'm not quite done yet. That's why I ended up proposing instead. It was my 'Plan B' to be honest. So tell me why you're here."

"I felt sorry for how dad treated you and wanted to keep you company."

Finnick cocked an eyebrow. "Mmmm.. These big ears also mean I'm a good lie detector. What's the real reason?"

"Well…. I wanna be an artist too!"

"And you want me to help you?"

"Yeah! My drawings stink!"

"Of course they do! You're six!"

Greg got angry. "That's mean!"

Finnick smiled and put his paw on Greg's back. "Let me show you something." He led them to a drawer that he opened up. He dug around and showed Greg some old, yellow papers with poorly-done drawings on them. It was a car and a lady fox in a bikini but both were poorly done."Look at these. What do you think?"

"Wow! They stink!"

Finnick laughed. "I know! I drew them when I was eight years old."

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean…"

"Don't be! I keep them to inspire me. Greg, do you know how you become a good artist?"

"Talent?"

"Well yes, but you're not always born with it. The best way to learn how to draw really good is to just draw! Your first drawing? It's gonna suck. So is the next one and the next one and the next one!"

Greg's ears drooped. "This isn't very inspirational."

Finnick put his arm around the bunny. "That's just it Greg! It's okay that your art sucks. It's only natural! But you keep at it. You keep drawing and drawing and drawing and eventually, you're art starts to suck a bit less and less and after a while. A LONG while, you'll even think it doesn't suck. But, you'll never be happy with it. Where others will tell you how great it is, you'll see imperfection after imperfection."

"So… I'll always think my art sucks a little even when it's actually good?"

"Yes! But it just drives you to be better and better. Also, don't be afraid to use references or do some tracings at first. It's a good way to learn. You like Star Boars right?"

"Yeah?"

Finnick fished out an old ad with an X-Wing on it. "Draw me that."

"I-I can't."

"Yes, you can! Even if it's garbage."

He threw a pad of paper and a pencil down. "Go to work and take your time. Most of all, don't be afraid to stink."

Greg started to draw as Finnick went back to his painting. While he was drawing, he heard a loud crash behind him followed by a "Dammit!"

Greg looked behind him and saw that Finnick had fallen to the ground and the stepladder had fallen over as well. The boy rushed over. "Grandpa! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine! Stupid ladder! I need a taller one."

"What happened?!"

"I couldn't reach this spot I was trying to improve and I stood on the very top. I reached too far and I fell off the ladder. I hate being so damn short!"

Greg helped his future grandpa up. "It sucks being a runt hunh?"

"I'm not a runt!"

"Grandpa, I've seen other Fennec foxes and you're much smaller than even them. It's okay! I'm a runt too! Every bunny at my pre-school towered over me and I'm almost a year older than them."

Finnick sat up, defeated. He let out a big sigh. "Yeah, you're right. I'm a runt. When I lived with my family, my little sister used to always make fun of me because she was twice my size. It was even worse at school and even after making friends with Nick, he'd always have a scam where I was a baby or his child. I'm ten years his elder! I'm closer to the dating age of his mom than he is of Judy, but he never takes me seriously because of my size and it sucks!" He kicked the stepladder and hurt his foot. "OW! Dammit!"

"It's okay to be a runt, Grandpa. We both have our own strengths. I can still run really fast, jump higher than other bunnies my age, I can play hide and seek really good, I can easily find things lost on the ground and lots of other stuff! Sister Stacy says that everyone has their own special gifts."

Finnick smiled at Greg. "I don't know about that but still, it's good to have someone I can talk to about these things." He then put out his fist. "Runt bros?"

Greg smiled and hit his fist. "Runt bros!"

Finnick then hugged Greg and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Greg, I think you might be my favorite person in this house. Now get back to work on the drawing! I didn't tell you to stop!"

"Okay, Grandpa!"

Moments earlier…

Nick sat on the bed, staring at his dead father. "Are you a ghost? Like what my father-in-law experienced?"

"No. I'm just your conscience taking the form of your dead father so you can have inner-conflict. Like that scene in 'The Rise of Skywoofer'."

"So the author is just ripping off another Disney movie?"

"Pretty much."

" #$%ing hack."

"Don't cuss in front of your imaginary father that's only in your mind!"

"Sorry."

"So what's so bad about Finnick? As I recall, he was one of your closest friends. Helped you survive out on the streets when you ran away. Kept you safe. He's the closest thing you've had to a father since well, me!"

"All he taught me was how to scam others and to live life by ripping other people off!"

"You had no big problems with him until he started dating your mother! That's the big issue here."

"Well, why are you okay with it?! She's your wife!"

"Because I'm dead and I want her to be happy! I don't want her to just live her life alone. That would be so selfish. The question is, why aren't YOU okay with it?"

Nick had to think about it for a moment. "... Because… Because no one could ever replace you."

"I know. I know. But he's not replacing me. Adding him to our family does not subtract me. You know, Penny is going through the same thing. She's only three and having a very hard time both grieving and trying to get used to her new life."

"How come she loves me and Greg but not Judy?"

"I think there's a little fox prejudice there, but also it's just really hard for her to adjust. She doesn't want Judy replacing her mother the same way you don't want Finnick to replace me."

"But Judy isn't replacing….. OH! Like you just said!"

"Right. I think you need to tell her that adding Judy does not subtract her birth mother. Nick, I know no one could ever replace me in both you and your mother's heart, but your mother's happiness means everything to me. You know deep down that Finnick is a good man. You know that he loves you."

"A little too much."

"That cold night in the van?"

"How do you know about th-... Oh yeah, you're just in my head."

"Right. So listen, I'll give you this challenge. Think of someone better for your mother in the next minute."

"Okay! Ummmmm…. Crap."

"And there we have it! Now, I want you to go out there and apologize to him."

"Apologize?! He's the one making my daughter sad and injuring….. Chief Bogo!"

"What?!"

"Chief Bogo could be my new stepd- Actually, no. No. That's a terrible choice."

"Nick…. "

"Okay! Okay! I can't think of anybody better at the moment."

"And?"

"And he loves my mother and wants her to be happy."

"And?!"

"And he's trying his best to support her and I made him feel terrible and Greg called me a jerk and that made ME feel terrible and now I'm up here sulking in my room talking to my dead dad in my head because I can't get my own head out of my butt and just accept Finnick as part of my family. But here's the thing! I know I'm in the wrong, and I STILL can't get past this! I want to love him but I still hate him!"

Nick covered his head with his paws. "I don't know what to do."

"Like the song says, 'Let it Be'."

"Let it be? Just…. Just support them even though every fiber of my being hates it?"

"Yes! Over time, you'll learn to accept it. Maybe even embrace it."

"It's not going to be easy, but you're right. Thanks, dad."

"You're welcome, son."

Nick went over and hugged his father. Tears ran down his cheeks. "Dad?.. _SNIFF!_ I-I'm so, so sorry about those things I said just before you died."

"I know son. It's okay."

"It's not okay dad! I was a selfish, mean-spirited teenager I wish I could have taken everything back that day, but I can't! I…."

A familiar voice came from behind the red fox. "... Nick?"

"Hunh? Oh, hey Judy."

"Did you just call that pillow you're hugging and crying into 'dad'?"

"... Ummm… It's a long story. I know what to do now. I need everyone in the living room."

"Okay, but PLEASE don't say anything that'll hurt this family again!"

"I won't. I need Penny and Finnick especially."

Moments later, Nick gathered everyone over to the living room. "Okay, now listen up. This is important. First off, Finnick… I ummm…. I love that painting of Penny and would like to buy it off you."

"You can keep it." the fennec fox replied.

"It's okay! I know you need the money and…"

"I'm not taking money from my family!"

Nick was getting aggravated. "Would you just let me hel-UNNHHH! Okay! Nevermind. Look guys, this…. this whole thing is really hard for me to accept, but I know that I'm the one in the wrong. Not Finnick. He's trying his very best."

Finnick's ears perked up. "Really? Thanks Nick."

Nick then looked over at Penny. "And Penny honey? You need to hear this. Having new people in your life doesn't subtract the ones that are gone. Finnick being my new stepdad doesn't take away my mother's love for my dad or my own love for my dad. Just like having Judy and me as your new foster parents won't take away your love for the ones you lost. Do you understand?"

Penny thought about it. "Ummmm….. I 'tink fo."

"Okay. Good. That said, I need to do my best to accept this and eventually, maybe even embrace it and you need to do the same with Judy."

"No!" she said with a frown.

"C'mon Penny! How come you can accept me and not Judy?!"

"We're…. Ummm… We're 'da same. Fee jus' a dumb bunny."

"That 'dumb bunny' loves you very much and it hurts her when you talk about her like that. Now, if I can accept Finnick, then you can accept her, right?"

"But you 'till don't wike grandpa."

"I.. it's… I don't _hate_ Finnick exactly, I just hate this situation."

"Why?"

"Because."

" 'Cuz why?"

"Because…. Because after all this time, I'm finally home and… and even after twenty years, it's still hitting me that my dad is gone. The rooms still look the same. It's like I never left only he's…. _SNIFF!_... He's not here. And now... someone else is in my mom's bed instead. I know it's been twenty years and my dad would have wanted her to move on but…. But…. ."

Nick wiped a tear and looked at his new daughter. "That's what it's like for you hunh? Only worse. You just lost them months ago and you're three. I lost my dad ages ago and I'm 36. And here we just adopted you and I'm expecting you to change overnight and call Judy 'Mommy'. How selfish of me. You're suffering so much. I'm surprised you even see me as your dad right now."

Judy put a paw on Penny and for once the girl didn't flinch. "You don't have to call me 'mommy'. Buuut… can you lay off the 'Stinky-Butt'?"

"But you have a 'tinky butt." Penny argued.

Nick butted in. "I didn't wanna say anything, but… she's right."

Judy was surprised he'd say such a thing. "What?!"

"You're a bit stinky downstairs. Even the guys at the precinct mentioned it to me."

"I am not! Greg. Vivian. Do I have a stinky butt?"

Greg and Vivian looked away, but Finnick added. "Yeah, you stank nasty. I thought it was a bunny thing. Mind you, a fox's nose is more sensitive than a bunny's."

"I do your laundry," Nick added. "I've seen the skidmarks."

Judy was upset. "Hey! I am very thorough in my wiping! Most in my family do three wipes and I do four!"

"You only wipe four times?! Wait… You don't look at the paper?"

"I lived in a burrow with almost three-hundred siblings! TP is expensive. We always limited the number of wipes. Who looks at the paper? That's gross!"

"Literally everyone looks at the paper to check if they're clean! You never check to make sure you're done?"

"Four wipes and I'm done."

"Obviously not!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll start checking the paper! Penny honey, how about you call me… 'Aunt Judy'? Is that okay?"

Penny thought about it for a moment. "Okay, Aunt Tooty."

Nick couldn't help but laugh. " 'Aunt Tooty!' That's perfect!"

A grimace came upon Judy's face. "You're not gonna let that one go, are you?"

"No way officer Tooty. Ol' officer Toot-Toot is back!"

"_SIGH!_"

Nick clasped his hands and sat back in the chair. "Alright! Got some unpacking to do and then some quality time with the fam."

"Hold up." Finnick replied.

"To celebrate our new family, let's get some pizza for tonight."

"Hold up!"

"Mom, we can share a large with Kibbles and Bits topping?"

"I said, HOLD UP!"

"What is it Finn?"

"I'm SO glad you have come to accept our situation and realized the error of your ways, but you assaulted me, yelled at me, yelled at your mother and in general made a huge ass of yourself. I think apologies are in order."

"You're absolutely right, Finnick! So, you go first and I'll follow."

"... What?"

"You apologize for never telling me about you and mom and hurting my son's head and making my daughter cry and I'll apologize for yelling at everyone. Okay?"

"Hell no! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You hurt Greg on his head."

"He did that on his own."

"You made Penny cry."

"By making her a beautiful portrait that even you like!"

"You started dating my mom without even asking me first!"

"Viv and I are two grown adults! We don't need your permission!"

"I'm TRYING to be the good guy here!"

"No your not! All you are doing is 'accepting' and 'tolerating' the situation while still not being okay with it."

"I know I'm not okay with it, but I accept that it's my fault. What do you want me to do?!"

"I don't want your acceptance. I want your approval."

Nick slumped in his seat. "I… I don't know if I can."

"I knew it."

"Give me time! This is hard for me! Just like it's hard for Penny."

Vivian put her paw on Finnick. "Give him time dear. This is hard for him to adjust to."

Finnick pulled himself away. "He's not three like Penny. He's a grown man! I've done nothing wrong and yet, I'm expected to apologize?! I'm supposed to be okay with you not hating me, but not liking me either?! Screw that! I thought I was your friend. Guess not."

Finnick stormed off to the basement and slammed the door behind him. Nick then looked at Vivian. "Well, I'm not sharing my pizza with him. Seriously, mom. I am trying. Did I say something wrong?"

"Finnick's not exactly the tough guy he acts like. His feelings can be hurt very easily."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't understand what you see in him."

"Deep down, he has a very good and sensitive heart. Also deep down, he's two inches longer than your father."

"I really wish you hadn't have told me that."


	6. Chapter Six: Foxfired

Chapter Six: Foxfired

A/N: Where has this writer in me been?! I wrote this chapter in a day. A DAY! It just poured out of me and there's some descriptions of emotional depth in the latter part of the chapter that I'm surprised came out of me. I was like "Who is this writer and where did he come from?!" Needless to say, I had a great time writing this one.

I will say, that a chapter you have in your head tends to be much, much shorter than when you write it on paper. Saying I was gonna be done in two chapters was a mistake. This chapter alone was only half the chapter I originally planned in my head, but if I carried through with that plan, it would have been way too long IMO.

What happens to Nick here and Mr. Big's rise in power is part of other sub-plots I'm building for future stories. This will come to a head in the fourth story, "Judy and the Bandit".

One of the aspects I'm having fun with is having some of Mr. Big's goons have size puns to their names. Titan and Speck that you read about later is a good example.

**December 27th, 7:00 am**

It was the next day and the house was busy with everyone going back and forth. Nick and Judy were getting ready for work while Finnick was getting his art supplies back in the truck.

Nick kissed his mother on the cheek. "We'll be home no later than six mom."

"Okay," she replied." You two be careful, okay?"

"Well now you ruined the perfectly good shootout we were planning later," Nick replied with a wink and a smile.

He hugged and kissed his kids goodbye and Judy followed suit. When she went to kiss Penny, the fox toddler turned her face and went "Ewww!"

Judy was happy. "Well, she didn't growl or try to bite me. That's progress!"

Finnick stormed by with his art supplies. "I gotta get going too. Don't want someone getting my spot."

Nick smiled at the fennec fox. "Good luck out there!"

"I don't want your luck," Finnick growled.

Nick looked at Judy. "You see? I try to be nice… "

Hours later in the patrol car

"... And he snaps at me anyway. I mean, I'm trying to do the right thing, right?"

"Sure you are!"

"I mean sure, I want to strangle him right now, but whether or not I like it he's gonna be part of the family and I'm trying to do my best to keep the peace, right?"

"Absolutely!"

"Here he is, my former best friend having sex with my mother in my childhood home and after being legitimately upset, I find it in my heart to forgive and forget and he won't accept it unless I am 100% behind him marrying my mother. Now doesn't that sound unreasonable to you?!"

"It sure does. Do you want me to get someone to kill him for you?!"

"What?! No!"

Judy finally spoke up. "Nick, would you stop having a personal conversation with the perp we're bringing in?"

"I told you I know everyone, HunBun. This here is Zipper-Lip. One of Mr. Big's top goons."

The artic wolf waved from the caged back seat. "Hey there. 'Goon' is a bit offensive. I prefer the term 'crime-boss associate'."

Judy was curious. "Why do they call you 'Zipper-Lip'?"

"Cuz you'll never get a confession out of me! No sir! I've been interrogated up and down and they get nothin' outta me! Like I'll never tell them about the boss's hemorrhoid problem."

"Mr. Big has hemorrhoids?!"

"The worst I've ever seen on a shrew. Poor guy can barely sit on his tiny chair without being in pain. Shame considerin' he's now pushing into bigger and bigger territories."

"He's expanding?!"

"Oh yeah! Y'see, his rival mob boss, Tiny… He's an elephant. He passed away recently and now the Big family is muscling in on his territory. At 'da rate he's goin' he'll soon own Zootopia. But you'll never get that kind of info out of me! No sir!"

Judy leaned over and whispered to Nick. "I'm guessing the name 'Zipper-Lip' comes with a heavy amount of sarcasm?"

"Bingo," Nick replied.

Judy sighed. "I've really got to break off my friendship with Fru-Fru. I'm a cop. She's the mob boss's daughter. I have to uphold the law, even if it's against someone who named their first child after me."

"Yeah, Carrots. Sounds like this situation's gonna get much worse before it gets better."

**Meanwhile…**

Finnick parked his van and walked with his art supplies over to his usual spot near the boardwalk. As he turned the corner, he was upset to find a pig had taken over his spot with a hot bug stand. The fennec fox ran over to him. "Hey, hey HEY! This is my spot!"

"Scam, runt!" said the pig.

"I've been at this exact spot all year. I got a future wife to support!"

"'Dis street corner don't belong to you buddy! Now get lost before I take these tongs and shove 'em up yer butt!"

Finnick was furious, but he knew he couldn't fight the large pig. He needed an equalizer. "You just stay right there!" he fumed. He headed back to his van and put the art supplies back. He then pulled out the aluminum bat he uses for self-protection and started to head back. A look of fury in his eyes.

A while later, Nick and Judy had dropped off Zipper-Lip for questioning and were driving once again in their patrol car. Nick was still focused on the topic of Finnick. "I mean, I offered the olive branch of peace and he snapped it in half!"

"Oh sure, you offered the branch… after you set the forest on fire. Can we discuss something else, please?!"

Just then a dispatch came through. "We got an altercation down on the corner of Bark and Bleat road. A pig has been assaulted by a small mammal with an aluminum bat. Nearby officers please respond."

Nick was concerned. "That's right by the boardwalk where Finnick does his art!"

Judy got on the C.B. "This is officers Wilde and Wilde. We're on our way!" She put the sirens on and sped off. "You don't think Finnick?... "

"I wouldn't put it past him with his temper," Nick replied.

"This will ruin his relationship with Vivian!"

"Yeah!"

"Stop smiling!"

Nick and Judy stopped at the corner. "You talk to the victim and talk to witnesses," Nick said. "I'm going after Finnick."

"Don't hurt him!" Judy warned.

"Relax Carrots. I'm a professional. I'm only going to arrest him."

Nick went to the parking garage and looked around. It wasn't long before he saw Finnick coming his way with his art supplies. "Where do you think you're going?" the fox asked.

"To find a new place to set up my easel. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Arresting you."

"WHAT?!"

"Why'd you assault that pig?!"

"Somebody got that pig? Good! Bastard took my spot."

"Eyewitnesses say they saw a small mammal with an aluminum bat attack him. You're a small mammal and I KNOW you have an aluminum bat!"

"Hey, I'll admit, I was gonna attack him, but I backed off! I swear!"

Nick brought out the pawcuffs. "We'll find out the truth. You're coming with me!"

Moments later, Finnick was in the back of Nick and Judy's patrol car, still paw-cuffed. "I swear I didn't attack the guy!"

"Oh sure," Nick replied. "We have eyewitnesses of a small mammal with big ears assaulting the hot bug cart owner."

Judy tried to interrupt. "Ummm… Nick?"

"Not now Judy. How do you explain that Finn?!"

"Look, I WAS gonna attack him, but on the way back from my van, I looked at myself in the reflection of a window I was passing by. I saw the anger in my eyes and it scared me. I thought 'is this the kind of husband I want to be with my wife? Is this the kind of person I want around my grandkids?' I was ashamed of myself. I gave up and headed back to the van to put the bat away and get my supplies to set up shop somewhere else. That's the truth."

"Yeah, right." Nick scoffed.

Judy finally interrupted. "I think he's telling the truth," she said.

"You believe that sob story?"

"Yes. Because witnesses mentioned a rhino hanging out with him."

"? Finnick doesn't know any rhinos."

"They also said he was wearing a suit."

"... What?!"

"I told you!" Finnick shouted from the back.

**What actually happened.**

"You just stay right there!" Finnick fumed as he stormed away.

The pig could care less. "Hot bugs! Get yer fresh hot bugs here!"

"My business partner and I will take two." said a tiny, big-eared bobcat in a business suit and fedora.

The pig suddenly got scared. "T-T-Titan!"

"Duurrrr! And his partner, Speck!" said the rhino standing next to the bobcat.

The tiny feline inspected the cart. "Well, well. Looks like Barry Bacon decided to move his business. Thought you could run away from paying your protection money, did ya?"

"N-No! No! Of course not!" the pig protested. "I just wasn't making a big enough profit around Tundratown and thought I'd open a new spot around here!"

"Oh sure! Sure. Y'know, Mr. Big isn't too happy when clients try to get out of paying for their protection. Where's the money, Barry?!"

"I-I don't have it yet! Like I said, Tundratown isn't profitable. That's why I moved!"

"No, Barry. You moved to try and get outta paying! The bobcat then brought out an aluminum bat. "Do you know what happens to folks who don't pay their protection insurance?!"

Speck raised his hoof. "Oh! I know boss! Their interest rates go up."

"No Speck."

"We kill them?"

"Only as a last resort."

"Oh, I know! We beat 'da crap outta them to teach them a lesson!"

"That's right buddy! You're learning!"

The bobcat raised his bat at Barry as the pig screamed for mercy.

Meanwhile, back in the patrol car…

Judy was explaining further. "The witnesses weren't close enough and the mammal was wearing a suit and hat so it was hard to make out what species he was."

"Finnick doesn't have a suit," Nick added.

"Exactly."

Nick looked over at Finnick. "I'm sorry buddy. Looks like we can let you go."

"We can't," Judy explained.

Nick was surprised. "Why not?!"

Finnick shouted from the back. "Yeah, why not?!"

Judy eyed Nick. "Because some idiot told dispatch that we had the suspect in custody and was bringing him down to the station. The victim is going to be there to identify the suspect. If we come back empty-pawed, we'll be in big trouble!"

Nick looked concerned. "That idiot was me. If that pig is scared of whoever was in the suit, he's likely gonna let Finnick take the fall instead!"

"Right. And given that it was a tiny mammal leading a large one, this was likely the work of Mr. Big."

"Aww crap!" Nick quickly thought of a plan. He looked over at Finnick."Don't worry buddy. I know just how to get you out of this."

A little while later, Finnick was against the wall in front of a suspect lineup. He was lined up with some fakes and another suspect. He kept his glare steel-eyed in the dead center of the one-way mirror. The dead center where Nick made sure to place Barry Bacon.

The pig was sweating. "Y-You're sure they can't see us back here, r-right?"

Bogo tried to comfort the nervous pig. "Yes, Mr. Bacon. They can neither see nor hear us. Now, did anyone in this lineup assault you?"

Barry looked at Finnick's steel gaze. Despite the fact that the fennec fox could not see him, it appeared as if Finnick was boring a hole right through Barry with his grim stare.

Barry finally broke. "N-No one! None of them is the guy that hit me!"

Bogo was a bit surprised. "Are you sure?"

Before Barry could answer, Clawhauser busted in. "Sir! They caught him! Another suspect said it might have been a bobcat with the rhino and sure enough, they were spotted nearby and Snarlov arrested them!"

Barry smiled. "Y-Yeah! Come to think of it, it was a bobcat. He had a lot of clothes on so it was hard to tell."

Bogo was furious at the pig. "You should have told us how he was dressed in the first place! Everyone down there is dressed casually! SIGH! Well, looks like we may have some more of Mr. Big's men. Let the suspects go."

Before he left the room, Bogo noticed the smug smile on Nick's face as he stared over at Finnick. "Hmmm…"

Moments later, Judy and Nick had escorted Finnick to the door. "While I don't approve of that method, it worked," Judy admitted.

Finnick agreed. "Thanks Nick! That stare down saved my life!"

Nick was proud of himself. "Yeah, sometimes I even amaze myself. You going back to the boardwalk?"

"Nah. I'm gonna go home. I need a break from this insanity. I'll take the bus back to the van."

As Finnick left, Bogo shouted from his office upstairs. "OFFICER WILDE! MY OFFICE! NOW!"

Both Nick and Judy turned and headed towards Bogo's office. Bogo saw that and got frustrated. "Oh, for….. Officer NICK Wilde!"

Nick was a little concerned. "What does he want me for?"

Judy shrugged her shoulders. "Probably wants to yell at you for bringing in the wrong suspect."

"Probably."

Nick entered Bogo's office. "What's up, chief?"

"Thank you for coming in. May I see your badge?"

"Ummm… Okay?"

Nick handed Bog his badge. The buffalo smiled. "Thank you. You may leave now."

Nick was confused. "But… But my badge!"

"It's no longer yours. You're fired."

"Wh-What?! Why?!"

Bogo stood up. The buffalo towered over the tiny fox. "Witness intimidation! After watching that smug smile on your face, I decided to do a little investigating and found out the suspect you brought in was a close friend of yours. You used an intimidation tactic to make sure your friend got off the hook. You know how all cops have dash cams now right?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Here's yours from an hour ago."

Bogo played the dashcam from Nick and Judy's patrol car. All you could see was the road, but you could hear Nick clearly. "I got a great idea! I'll put the pig right in the dead center of the one-way mirror. I want you to look right in that center. Really give that guy a staredown! He'll likely back off and not pick you."

"I don't like this!" said Judy.

"Relax, Carrots! It's gonna work great! Trust me."

Nick swallowed nervously as Bogo turned off the cam footage. "You're lucky I don't have you arrested or fire Judy for being a co-conspirator."

"B-But sir! He was innocent! We realized that on the way here!"

"That doesn't change what you did! I thought you were more than just a sly, con artist Wilde. Seems like I was wrong. Now get out."

"Sir, please! I need this job. I have kids now!"

"GET OUT!"

Nick was starting to get emotional. "Fine! But before I go, there's something I want to say to you!"

Moments later, Nick stepped out of Bogo's office where Judy was waiting. "What happened?! GASP! Where's your badge?!"

The fox hunched over. "I…. I was fired."

"WHAT?!"

"He figured out what I did and saw the dashcam footage. He said it was witness intimidation and let me go." The fox had tears swelling in his eyes. "I'm so sorry,

Carrots."

"I'm gonna go in there right now and demand your job back!"

She stormed towards the door, but Nick grabbed her arm. "Honey, stop! Trust me, you don't want to mess with him right now or he'll fire you as a co-conspirator! Besides, I already gave him a piece of my mind."

"You really let him have it hunh?"

Nick smiled. "Oh yeah."

**What really happened.**

Nick was hugging onto Bogo's leg and crying. "Oh, PLEASE don't fire meeeheee! Pleasepleasepleaseplease!"

Bogo tried to shake Nick off of his leg. "Get off me Wilde! Have some dignity!"

"I don't want dignity. I want my job! Do you want me to kiss your hooves?! I'll kiss your hooves!"

Nick got down on the floor and started kissing Bogo's feet. "Knock it off, Wilde!"

"Oh please sir! I'll do anything! I'll….I'll have to unhinge my jaw, but I'll…"

"That's enough, Wilde! As the chief of police, I have to uphold the law. If I make an exception for you, then I should turn in my own badge. I'm sorry, but I have no choice."

Nick then left in defeat.

Moments later, Nick and Judy were still talking. "Well, I'm still going to have a talk with him!" Judy said.

"Judy, no."

"It's not fair! This was your dream!"

"No Carrots! This was YOUR dream and I won't let you throw it away for me! I had two dreams. One, to earn the respect of my fellow Zootopians including the prey and I managed to do that. Hell, I managed to earn the respect and love of most of your family and I thought that would be impossible! Two, my other dream was to follow your dreams and I have and it's been some of the best moments of my life." Nick then kissed Judy on the lips. "Maybe it's time for me to find a new dream."

Judy was starting to tear up. "I'm going to miss going to work without you."

"And I'm going to miss every moment without you, but you'll still see me every day at home. Now, it's lunchtime. Why don't I go get changed back into my civvies and we'll head to Bug Burger with Clawhauser and Higgins?"

"SNIFF! O-Okay. Just let me take once last look at you as my favorite officer."

Still in his uniform, Nick stepped back and saluted Judy. She took a picture of him in his uniform and then cried a bit more. Nick then headed back to the men's locker room.

To Nick's credit, he had kept his cool with Judy, but he was angry. Not at Finnick, but at himself. He could have found some other way out of this situation without breaking the law. What stung him the most, is that if he had let things occur naturally, things would have worked out fine in the end and he would still have his job with Judy.

Down in the locker room, Nick looked at himself in the mirror. It would be the last time he would see himself in a police uniform. The same uniform that made his mother cry with how much pride she had in him. He felt he failed her. He failed Judy. He failed his new kids.

He failed his father.

His tears almost steamed with the anger he felt inside. He punched at one of the lockers. "Everything would have been fine if I hadn't been so #$ STUPID! One thing goes wrong and I turn right back into a con man!" He took off his clothes and put them by his locker. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water steam away his self-hatred and he started to calm down. But his tears of anger turned into tears of sadness as he washed himself clean. He didn't even need the shower. He had just cleaned himself this morning and needed the time alone. He let the warm water fall onto his fur as he started going deep into thought.

It didn't last long as he was interrupted by a paw on his shoulder. He turned around to see a naked wolf.

"Hey Wilde," the wolf said.

"Hey Wolford."

"I hoid about what happened to ya. You holdin' up okay, buddy?"

"Yeah… Yeah. I just feel like I disappointed everyone."

"Listen, I always thought you wuz one of 'da best. If you need anythin' just give me a holler, okay?"

"SNIFF! Yeah."

"You must be hurtin' inside. You wanna hug?"

"I dunno. We're both naked and wet here."

"Ah c'mon! It'll make you feel better."

Wolford hugged Nick tightly, but Nick was trying to push away. "Wolford, I appreciate the thought, but you gotta back away."

"C'mon now. You can cry. Let it all out. It don't do ya no good 'ta hold all that emotion in."

"Wolford, I'm serious!"

"It'll be okay Wilde."

"Wolford, you're hugging me too close and my lipstick is starting to show!"

Wolford immediately pushed away. "Woah! Woah! Sorry 'dere pal! Didn't mean to excite ya."

Nick was embarrassed. "You didn't excite me, you just got too close into my physical space! That's all!"

"I tend 'ta have that effect on certain men."

"It's not an effect! You were pressing against me!"

"I mean, whatever floats yer boat is your business. I don't judge. You do you. Does Judy know?"

"Will you get out of here?!"

"Fine! Fine! I'll go a few showers down and leaves ya alone."

"Thank you."

There was a moment of peace and quiet, then Wolford opened his mouth again. "If 'ya want, I could hook ya up with some of my cousins."

"I'M NOT…. YOU WERE TOO CLOSE!"


	7. Chapter Seven: Tears of Joy

Chapter Seven: Tears of Joy

A/N: _We now arrive at the fluffy, mushy climax of this story with (likely) one chapter left. I worked on this bit by bit during the week and it was a lot of fun to do. I added the crazy taxi driver bit just for something comical and over the top to add to the climax. See you next chapter for the aftermath of what happens._

Finnick arrived back at the Wilde home. Greg ran over and hugged the fennec fox while Penny stayed on the couch. Vivian was shocked to see him. "Finn! What are you doing back so soon?"

"I was arrested by your son, believe it or not."

"WHAT?! Tell me everything!"

Vivian sat down with Finnick and the fennec fox explained everything to her. "You're lucky Nick was the one to pick you up and not some other cop," she said.

"Yeah. He's the one that got me outta this jam."

"Are you two finally okay?"

"... I think so? I'm not mad at him anymore. That's for sure."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. So what are you going to do now?"

"_SIGH!_ Just move my little business somewhere else if I have to. I think I better since Mr. Big is starting to muscle in on more territory."

"I just worry that you're going to have to start paying 'protection money' to some crooks just for selling your art."

"Well, I do have two cops living with us, so I'm not too worried. Besides, I'm trying other venues."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! I'm starting up my 'Ewetube' channel again!"

"The one where you show off some exercises?"

"It's a fitness video series for small mammals like me! I call it 'Tiny body, big muscles.' "

"Oh, brother."

"Hey now! If I can get enough viewers, the monetization of the channel can bring in some good income."

"You think it'll work?"

"Couldn't hurt to try."

Vivian then stood up and picked up her purse. "Well, I'm gonna take a stroll over to the grocery store to pick up a few things. Do you wanna come with me Penny?"

"No," Penny replied as she played with her fox doll.

Greg raised his paw. "I'll go with you, grandma!"

"Wonderful!"

"I should warn you though, my escort services will cost you one candy bar."

Vivian couldn't help but laugh. "You really are your father's son. Alright then. Finn honey, please watch Penny, okay?"

"Sure thing, baby. I'll set up my laptop and she can watch me exercise."

"Alright then, we'll be back soon." She then shut the door behind her, leaving Finnick with Penny.

**Meanwhile… **

Nick and Judy were at Bug Burger, hanging out with Ben Clawhauser and Jerry Higgins. While Jerry was filling up his plate, the rest of them were discussing Nick's very recent firing.

"It's not fair!" shouted Ben. "You've been one of the best… err well, a good… a pretty decent cop!"

"Thanks for the support, Ben. _SIGH!_ I only have myself to blame for this. Judy was right, I should have never tried to have Finnick intimidate the witness!"

Judy looked over at Nick. "Well, it's not like I've never broken the rules to get the job done."

"I'll say!" said Ben. "Let's see… You've done breaking and entering…."

"Nevermind, Clawhauser."

"Worked with the Mafia…"

"Okay, Ben! Enough!"

"Offered sexual favors…. "

"Only that one time and it was for a trap!"

"We're all gonna miss you, Nick."

"Yeah…" Nick sighed. "Same here. You gonna come to visit?"

"Oh, sure! Me and Jerry wanna stop by see your new kids tonight. Is that okay?"

"Of course!"

"Speaking of, here he comes with his tray."

Jerry came by with a huge plate of food. It was all different, large fruits. Nick was shocked at the size of his plate. "Geez Jerry! You got a whole farmer's market there! I see two uncut watermelons!"

"I'm a big hippo with a big mouth! This is how we eat."

Clawhauser warned Nick and Judy. "You may wanna stand back from the splash zone."

Nick and Judy did just that. Jerry chugged the plate in his mouth and bit down hard. The juices from the watermelon on other fruits fell onto the floor and splashed all over the table.

Ben stood up. "I'll go get the mop…. again."

As he brushed by, Jerry, the hippo leaned over and kissed him. "You love my splash zone at home."

Ben giggled as he went to go get the mop.

Judy and Nick looked on. "They are such a cute couple," said Judy.

"They are such a WIDE couple," said Nick.

Lunch was done as Judy and the others prepared to head back to the precinct. Judy looked over at Nick. "Are you gonna go home?"

"Nah. I think I'm gonna take a walk to clear my head. There's a lot I have to think over. Like where I'm gonna work next, for instance."

Judy pulled Nick's head down for a kiss. "We'll be fine. I just got word that Higgin's will be taking over the desk and Clawhauser will be my temporary partner."

"Well, I'm very happy for you Carrots. And sad for the passenger-side tires."

Nick noticed the worry on Judy's face. He caressed her cheek. "I'll be fine honey. I promise."

The two parted ways as Nick walked down the street. Thoughts of his past came to mind. "I know just where to go."

**Meanwhile, at the Wilde house…**

Penny was still sitting quietly as Finnick was doing push-ups. "Annnd five!...Six!... Seven!... Eight!... One-pawed! Nine!... Ten!... Sorry all you fennec gals, I'm spoken for."

Penny who was sitting in the background spoke up. "Gampa!"

"Hold up, sweetie! That's my future grandaughter folks. Next up, how to use high chairs as pull-ups."

"Gampa! Where Gamma?!"

Finnick stopped working out but kept recording. "Sorry folks, just give me a sec." He turned his attention to Penny. "Grandma took Greg with him to the grocery store. Remember?"

"I want gramma!"

"Well, she ain't here! It's just you and me right now!"

Penny then started to cry. "AAAAAAH-HAAAAAA! I WANT GAMMA!"

"Woah! Woah! Hold up! Don't cry! Grandpa's here!" Finnick climbed up the couch. "Do you want me to go get Mr. Tinkle? I mean, Jingle?"

"WAAAAAAH! GAMMA! I WANT GAMMA! I WANT GWEG! I WANT DADDY!"

"Well, what am I? Chopped tofu liver?"

"AAAAAHH!"

"I don't know what I can do to make you stop cryin'!" He quickly got on the phone with his fiance. "Viv! I can't get Penny to stop crying!"

"_Well, I can't do anything from here."_

"Can you come home?"

"_It'll take about another half-hour. You can do this honey. You'll think of something."_

"Aww man! C'mon!"

"_Sorry, dear. I love you."_

"_SIGH!_ I love you too."

Finnick was in a bind. Penny was still bawling her eyes out. "Penny PLEASE! Grandma won't be home for a little bit and…" He then thought of an idea. "If I can't get grandma, how about…. A baby elephant?"

Penny instantly stopped crying and wiped some of her tears. "_SNIFF! _A baby eweefant?!"

"Yeah!"

"Where you get him?"

"He's… in my room! I'll go get him!"

**Moments earlier…**

Nick got off the bus he took and walked down the street thoughts still lingering in his head. What to do now? Go back to grifting? Never. That Nick was gone. Do some 9-5 job? He'd rather be his own boss, but foxes and other predators still face bigotry. His quickest solution would be manual labor. Like a janitor. He hoped that would be a last resort.

He walked a little further and there it was. The under part of the bridge near the old abandoned amusement park. His old home away from home. The place where Judy came back to him, begging for his help, but not forgiveness because she believed she didn't deserve it. The truth was, he forgave her the moment she came back. It was the place he'd come to when Finnick would kick him out of the van at times. Usually when he was upset with him.

Finnick.

During Nick's rebellious years, when he ran away from home, Finnick was there to help him survive. Did he teach him how to hustle people just to make things easier for himself, or was he protecting Nick? He knew about Nick running away before. Finnick's parents were neighbors of theirs just a few houses down. They got divorced and anyone could see why. They were terrible people. Finnick's mother was especially abusive to him and put him down whenever she could. It was no wonder the fennec fox ran away.

When Nick ran from home permanently, Finnick was there for him. He told him to "man up" when Nick cried. He taught him how to tie a tie… fifteen times before finally giving up and getting Nick a clip-on as a birthday present. When the anniversary of his father's death came around, he'd throw Nick out of his van to go visit his mom. He may not have been Nick's dad, but Finnick was the big brother he needed back then. Nick was finally starting to realize this.

He decided to give his mother a call. He got on his smartphone and dialed her. "...Hey mom."

"_Nick?! Why are you calling me right now? Shouldn't you and Judy be on patrol?"_

"Umm…. yeah. About that. I… Did Finnick happen to tell you about his adventure today?"

"_Oh yes. He's home making a ewetube video while watching Penny right now."_

"You left him all alone with Penny?!"

"_He'll be fine! And he told me about him almost getting arrested and you helping him out."_

"Yeah, well…. That ended up costing me. Big time. I… I was fired."

"_WHAT?! Oh my God!"_

Nick heard another voice on the phone. "_What's wrong grandma?"_

"_N-Nothing. Eat your Snackers."_

"Greg's with you?" Nick asked.

"_Yes. How did it happen?"_

"I got fired for intimidating the witness. Bogo heard the audio of me coming up with the plan and everything." Nick had a hard time keeping his emotions in and started to cry. "I messed up so bad, mom!"

"_It'll be okay, sweetie. Where are you now?"_

"_SNIFF!_ Under the old bridge that I used to hang out at. Reliving old memories and rethinking my life."

"_Please don't be mad at Finnick over this."_

"I'm not. I'm mad at myself. Now I'm in the same boat as Finnick in needing to support my family. GOD! I'm such a failure!"

"_You are NOT a failure! You're a very good man and a wonderful father! Just think of where your life is now compared to where it was just five years ago!"_

"If I'd have stayed home instead of running away with some con-artist, my life would have been much better."

"_Then you wouldn't have met Judy and I wouldn't have this wonderful boy sitting in my shopping cart. Finnick kept you alive in that city."_

"So I could make money for him."

"_SIGH! Nick, Finnick loves you. You know that."_

"I know. It's just…"

"_Nick. I promised John I wouldn't tell you this, but… the reason Finnick's been watching over you all these years is BECAUSE of your father."_

"... I don't understand."

"_We weren't exactly friends with the Finnick's family, but they were our only fox neighbors so we kept in touch. Finnick seemed to be the only decent one out of them and even he was a bit of a troubled child. It didn't help that his mother was so abusive to him. But you saw him running away as a rebellion and followed him when really he was running away from a broken home. Your father and I kept in touch with Finnick and well…. One of the last things your father said to Finnick a few days before he died was to watch over you and keep you safe until you finally came home for good."_

Nick's eyes went wide at the revelation. He almost dropped the phone, but he could still hear his mother. "_Nick? Nick are you okay?"_

"Y-Yeah. I'm here."

"_Finnick kept his promise to your father for twenty years. Nick, your father is still watching over you through him. It's part of the reason I fell in love with Finnick in the first place."_

"Why didn't anyone tell me this before?!"

"_Because your father knew you'd be upset if you knew Finnick was watching you for him. You'd just see him as a glorified babysitter and not a business partner. Are you upset?"_

"Upset?! No! No. Of course not. I… this is so much to take in. I should call him."

"_Well, right now he's doing some stupid exercise video on ewetube to try and make money with. You better call him later."_

"Alright. Thanks mom."

"_You sure you're okay?"_

"I'm… actually much better, thanks to you. I won't be jobless long. I promise you that."

"_Well, you be careful coming home, okay?"_

"I will mom. Thanks. I love you. Tell Greg I love him too."

"_Okay, dear. Love you. Goodbye."_

"Bye."

Nick hung up and slumped against the concrete wall of the bridge. He had so much to think over. Everything he had done with Finnick took on a new angle. The tough love, tightening his tie, showing him the ropes. All of it was with his father's blessing. Nick's dad lived through Finnick. Before he could comprehend this more, his smartphone went off. He checked and found Judy blubbering on the other line. "Carrots?! Are you okay?! What's wrong?!"

"_Oh, it's the most beautiful thing Nick! Go watch Finnick's video on ewetube! SOB!"_

"His fitness video?! I hope you don't think his bod is beautiful."

"_No, he….. SNIFF!.. He stopped exercising when Penny started crying and now he-e's dressed in his little elephant costume and making Penny laugh! She's laughinnnng!"_

"Are you serious?!"

"_I-I'll send you the link! It's so sweeeeeeet!"_

Judy hung up and texted Nick the link to the ewetube video and asked him to rewind a bit. He started watching and couldn't believe his eyes.

It started with Penny alone on the couch and to the far right of the camera which was more focused near the floor where Finnick originally was. She was crying as usual. Finnick was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, she stopped crying. Off-camera, you could hear a "TOOT!" and suddenly, Penny's eyes lit up and a big smile came across her face.

Nick could see the back of Finnick dressed in his baby elephant costume he wore for the ice cream hustle all those years ago. "Did I hear a crying child?!" Finnick said in a cartoon voice as high as his baritone sound could muster.

" 'Dat me!" Penny replied.

"I think someone needs a 'Toot-Toot'!"

Finnick "Tooted" his fake elephant nose which shot forward at Penny's face, making her laugh uncontrollably. He climbed up and sat next to her.

"Knock! Knock!"

"Who 'dere?!" Penny asked.

"Interrupting elephant."

"Interrupting eweph-"

"TOOT!"

"Hee-Hee! Hee-Hee!"

Nick leaned against the wall under the bridge as tears ran down his cheeks. He put his paw over his muzzle, but he couldn't stop himself from crying.

Meanwhile, Clawhauser, Higgins, Wolford, Fangmeyer and even Bogo were sobbing as they were looking over Judy's shoulder as her camera was showing her daughter laugh.

"And you say this is the first she's laughed since her parents died?!" Bogo asked.

"Yes! Sh-She saw them get killed with her own eyes and she's been very withdrawn since. This is wonderful!"

"That's so sweeeet! _SOB!_ I didn't know she went through that!"

"I need to be with her. I need to be with my family! Can I go home, sir?!"

"_SOB!_ Yes! I see now that you do need that maternity leave to get their lives in order Hopps. I mean, Wilde. T-Take the next two weeks paid leave!"

"Oh, thank you, sir!"

A wolf watching and crying behind Bogo spoke up. "Can I go home too, sir?!"

"_SOB!_ I guess you c-WAIT A MINUTE! You're here for armed robbery! You're not going anywhere!"

"It was worth a shot."

While Nick and Judy were crying over the video, Vivian and Greg were finishing up the grocery shopping. "What did dad say?" Greg asked.

"Oh… nothing."

The little bunny could see through Vivian's lie. "Mom said she wants to always be honest with us. You looked worried. What happened?"

"_SIGH!_ Well, in order to keep your grandpa out of jail, your father had to do a well, sort of trick that ended up being illegal and his boss ummm…. fired him."

Greg started to panic. "WHAT?! What'll he do now?!"

"Don't worry! He'll find work again. I'm sure of it."

"But what if he doesn't?! He'll have a hard time supporting us and I won't be as spoiled!"

"Your father's very smart. He'll find something."

"What if he doesn't?!" Greg started to Panic. "I want Mr. Jingles!"

"You gave him to Penny. Remember?!"

Greg started to cry. "AAAAH! Why did I do that?! He's my emotional support bunny!"

"You did it because you love your new sister and wanted her to be happy and you said you didn't need him anymore."

"Well, I was wrong! I need him back!"

"You can't just take a present back, Greg."

"Ooooh!... I want Mr. Jingles!"

"... Say! I know! I gave you ten dollars in your stocking. She doesn't seem to care for the doll. Why don't you buy him back?"

The little bunny started to calm down. "That's a great idea grandma!"

"I think the ten dollars is worth having your stuffed bunny back."

"Geez, grandma. Don't you know anything about bargaining?! You gotta bid low first."

"... Are you SURE you're not blood-related somehow?"

Meanwhile, Nick kept watching the video. His tears flowing down unashamedly.

Finnick tooted again, only for Penny to grab the nose and Finnick to make it sound like his nose was being grabbed. "OW! You gwabbed my dose, widdle girl!"

"You funny grandpa!" the fox toddler giggled.

Finnick pulled off the hood of his costume. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I no dummy!" Penny went over and snuggled with her soon-to-be grandpa.

"You feelin' better, baby girl?"

"Yeah. 'Towwy I cried."

"Naw. Naw. It's okay to cry. You gotta get that stuff out of your system sometimes. You wanna know a secret?"

"What?"

"I cry too."

"... Really?"

"Yeah! I get so sick of jokes about my height, but when your father and I were out making scams years ago, I'd have to be the child or baby in some of our schemes and he'd always poke fun of my height or call me a baby. Sometimes, it got to me and I'd throw him out of my van and make him stay a few nights under the bridge. He'd just assume it was my bad temper, but... I'd park myself somewhere private and cry my eyes out."

Penny put her head on Finnick's lap as he kept talking. "He never knew how much it hurt me. I couldn't exactly tell him, because I had to look tough. It hurt me because I love your dad. Anything he puts his mind to, he excels at. Well, except how to dress or put on a tie. I wanna tell him how proud I am of him but… I got that dang, stubborn pride in the way."

Penny looked up at Finnick. "Evvybody want me to be happy all 'da time, but I not. I try but… It hard. I miss them fo much!"

"Your birth parents?"

"Yeah. It like… when I 'tart to be happy and for a 'tort time, I forget 'dem and I feel wrong for doing 'dat and 'tart to cry again."

"Sweetie, you know they wouldn't want you to be miserable. They'd want you to be happy and move on! Do you love me and grandma?"

"Yeah."

"Greg?"

"Yeah."

"Your new daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Your new mommy?"

"..."

"Penny."

"I Gueff fo. Fee try fo hard…. I'm mean."

"Why?"

"I reawwy wuved my old mommy. It hard to wet go."

"I understand. But you know she loves you very much, right?"

"I know. I try to be better… For my old mommy and daddy,"

"Okay, princess."

She then reached over and hugged Finnick tightly. "I wuv you baby grandpa."

Finnick hugged back. "Well, your baby grandpa loves you too."

Nick fell over crying. He curled up and clutched his phone to his chest. "SOB! My baby girl!... I LOVE YOU FINNICK!" He shouted. He got up. "I gotta get home!"

Nick ran up the street and found a parked taxi. "Taxi! Please don't drive away because I'm a predator."

Lucky for him, it was another predator. A jaguar. Nick got in the back seat. "Where to, Mac?" the jaguar asked.

Nick gave him the address. "'Dat's a long way, Mac. It's gonna cost ya."

"I don't care. I saw a video of my stepdad taking wonderful care of my adopted daughter and I have to tell him how much I love him!"

The jaguar gasped. "I love my stepdad too! My real father was very abusive but after my mother left him and remarried, my new stepdad was one of 'da best things 'ta happen to me. I get ya home real quick, Mac!"

He stepped on the gas and sped off like a shot, almost running over the cow on the sidewalk. "Outta the way! Mac here has to tell his stepdad how much he loves him!"

Nick was having a hard time not sliding around the back seat and was getting a little worried. "We don't have to get there that fast. It's not that important."

"Like hell, it's not, Mac!"

As the taxi driver was speeding along, a young badger boy scout was helping a little, old pig across the road. "We're almost there ma'am."

"Oh, thank you youn-AAAAAHH!"

The taxi driver hit the old pig and she spun across the hood, the roof and the trunk of the taxi before landing on the pavement.

The driver quickly stopped. "Sorry, lady! But this guy has to tell his stepdad that he loves him!"

"Then go! Go with my blessing!"

The taxi sped off. The old lady then looked at the scout. "Could you be a dear and call 911? I'd do it myself, but I think my skeleton is shattered."

Nick was getting scared. "Really, mister! There's no rush!"

The jaguar looked at Nick in the rearview mirror. "When it comes to reconciling with a loved one, there's no time like the present, Mac!"

"Stop calling me 'Mac'!"

Just then, a police officer drove by on a motorcycle. "Pull over! You're speeding way too fast!"

"I can't! This guy has to go home and tell his stepdad he loves him!"

The officer looked in the back seat. "...Nick?"

"Uhhh… Hey Snarlov. Can you get this guy to slow down?!"

"I got a stepdad too! He's wonderful!"

Nick knew where this was going. "Oh great."

"Keep going! I'll escort you!"

The taxi driver was now going even faster with Snarlov on the sirens in front.

Meanwhile, Finnick was snuggling with Penny when he got a call from Vivian. "What's up, Babe?"

"_I'm on my way home. How's Penny?"_

"She's being an angel now! We had a real bonding moment here."

"_That's wonderful! Did you hear what happened to poor Nick?"_

"What happened?"

"_Well, after he had gotten you from being in prison, he was fired for witness intimidation."_

Finnick's jaw dropped. "Oh no!"

"_Oh yes! The poor dear. Last I talked to him, he was out by the old bridge he'd hang out at sometimes."_

Finnick then got a text message on the smartphone. "One moment, honey." It was from Nick. All it said was "_See you soon, Pops."_

"Oh no! He's gonna kill me!"

Vivian was confused. "_What?! No, he's-"_

"He's blaming me for him getting fired! I gotta get outta here!"

"_Not with Penny there, you're not! Finnick, you don't understa-"_

"Oh, I understand plenty! I gotta figure something out! Bye honey!"

"_Wait!"_

Finnick hung up the phone. "What am I gonna do?! I'll bet he's furious!"

Meanwhile, Nick was still in the back seat of the jaguar's taxi. "Y'know? If you just stop here, I'll walk my way home."

"No way, Mac! We're almost there!"

Snarlov stopped his cycle at the bridge that connected Zootopia to Foxden. The bridge had a small river that some boats would pass through. When large boats went by, the bridge had to go up. That's what was starting to happen. "Sorry Nick! The bridge is going up."

"That's cool. I'll wait."

But the jaguar had a look in his eye. "... We can make it."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NOOOO!"

The taxi driver stepped on the gas and Nick reached for his seatbelts. "I'm gonna strap into all three of them!" He strapped not only his lap but lied down in the seat and got his legs and chest too.

"We're gonna make it, Mac!" shouted the jaguar.

"NOOOO!"

The bridge was at a sharp incline, but the taxi drove off of it at a high speed.

"WOOOOO!" the jaguar shouted.

"AAAAAAH! Nick screamed.

"MAAAAC!"

The car hit the road and rolled on its side for a short time before finally stopping upright. Nick jumped out of the car. "Here's 30 bucks! I'm only a few blocks down. Thanks for the ride, now get lost!"

"Wait, Mac! I can still drive ya! Oh no. Wait. The car's about to explode."

"What?!"

The jaguar leaped out the car and Nick ran as the car burst into flames and exploded. It knocked them into the air and they just barely dodged shrapnel from the car. "I can still get you there on piggyback," the jaguar offered.

"Get away from me!" Nick yelled as he ran away.

"Geez. You'd think he'd be more appreciative considerin' how fast I got him here."

Moments later, Finnick was running around the living room in a panic. "Great! He's almost here! I can't leave because I'm babysitting you. What am I gonna…" He then heard the door knock. "AAAH! It's him!"

Finnick quickly crawled under the couch. "Don't tell him I'm here!"

Nick used his keys and opened the door. "Hey Finn! I gotta talk to you!" He looked around. "Where is he?" He then saw Penny sitting on the couch. "Penny honey, where'd grandpa go?"

Penny pointed down and Nick saw the tip of a fuzzy tail and two feet sticking out. "There you are!"

Nick laid on the ground and pulled Finnick out of the couch. Finnick panicked. "AAAAH!" Finnick screamed as Nick pulled him out from under the bed. "Nick, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get you fired! It's not my fault! Please oh please don't kill me! Do you want me to kiss your feet?! I'll kiss your feet, just PLEASE forgive me!"

"Deja vu!" Nick replied. He then wrapped his arms around Finnick while still laying on the floor. There's nothing to forgive, Pops. It was totally my fault."

"Why are you laying down on the ground?"

"So I can look _up_ to the man I admire. Finnick, I saw what you did for Penny when you made her finally laugh and I gotta say… I love you."

"Are you serious?!"

"There's no other man I'd rather have as a stepdad and be the grandfather of my children. I'm so sorry for the way I behaved these last two days. Can you forgive me?"

Finnick smiled and hugged the top of Nick's head. "Of course, man! You're my best friend!"

"And you're mine, Pops."

" 'Pops'?"

"That's your name now. Or would you prefer 'old man'?"

" 'Pops' is fine. I love you too Nick."

Nick picked up Finnick in an embrace and sat on the couch. He scooped up Penny as well and the three hugged close. Finnick then started to fidget. "Uhhh...Nick, you're hugging me too close!"

"Why?"

"_PBBBBBRRRFFTTT!_... Sorry"

"Looks like someone just gave a too-toot!"

The three of them laughed for a moment and then Finnick asked a question. "Wait. How did you know I made Penny laugh?!"

"From your video! Judy sent me a link."

"Video?"

"Yeah. You were streaming some exercise video. Remember?"

Finnick almost fainted in horror. "AAAAAH! I totally forgot!" He ran to the laptop on the floor. "Stupid screensaver went on and I forgot it was recording!" He looked at the video and noticed the views on the bottom. "What the?... 30 million?! I got over 30 million views!"

Nick looked at his phone. "Hashtag 'Baby Grandpa' is all over Yipper! Pops! You're trending! PLEASE tell me you're monetizing this!"

"Of course I set it to monetize! You know me. Let me see how much I made with those views…. OVER SIXTY THOUSAND DOLLARS!"

"Gampa rich!" Penny shouted.

Nick laughed. "Ha-Ha! Yeah! That's a year's salary at the ZPD for me! Do you know what this means?! You got enough money to support mom for a full year! You can marry her without any worries about money!"

Finnick started to cry. He hugged Nick. I'm so happeeeee!"

"You're still recording, y'know?"

"EEP!"


	8. Chapter Eight: One Hot Grandma

Chapter Eight: One Hot Grandma

A/N: _I had to cut this chapter short as it was taking forever to finish and I realized it was gonna go over by quite a bit. Things are wrapping up and we're near the end. There's still one more issue to resolve (Judy and Penny bonding), but you'll have to wait until the next chapter for it to be resolved._

_If I hadn't had Ben mention that he was visiting, I might have left him and Jerry out of the final scene as it doesn't really add much to the main story. Still, it's nice trying to write a gay couple and I liked bringing up what the living differences would be between a hippo and a cheetah._

Greg and Vivian were coming up the block with groceries in paw. Vivian had two bags while Greg was having trouble with the large bag he was holding onto with both paws.

Vivian smiled at the bunny. "Wow, honey! You're so strong!"

Greg's arms were getting tired. "RRMMPH!...I should have asked for more than a candy bar."

"We're almost at the door dear."

Finnick had just stopped the streaming video from recording when Penny's ears went up and she went to the door. "Gamma's home!"

Nick went and opened the door for his mother, but before she could get through the door, Greg yelled out. "Please take this from me!"

Nick grabbed the bag. "Hey, son! Hey, mom!"

Greg practically crumpled to the floor. "My poor, little arms!"

Nick then took the bags from Vivian as she hugged him. "Nick honey! Are you doing okay?!"

"I'm fine mom. You'll be happy to know me and Finn couldn't be tighter."

"Well, that's wonderful. Could you be a dear and take these groceries to the kitchen table?"

"Well, I'd rather be a fox and take them to the table."

"Oh, har-har."

As Nick went to the kitchen, Vivian talked to Finnick. "Ummm... Why are you in the baby elephant outfit?"

Finnick was very embarrassed. "Penny was crying and I wanted to make her laugh. It worked well. TOO well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well….. I forgot that I was still streaming! Everyone saw me in this ridiculous getup and then Penny and I had a nice, tender moment together and it made me look like a big softy!"

Nick came out of the kitchen having overheard everything. "Come now, Pops. You've never looked like a big anything."

"Hey!"

"You're leaving the big news out! What he did was so sweet, that he went viral and his video got 30 million views!"

"Is that good?" Vivian asked.

"Good?! He's trending on Yipper and those views turn into cash. He's made over sixty grand and it's still going."

Vivian was so happy. "Are you serious?! Oh, honey!" She then picked up Finnick and started kissing him all over. "I'm so proud of you baby!"

Finnick smiled. "Yeah, well… all it cost me was my male pride."

Nick flopped himself onto the couch. "Male pride is overrated. I should know, I lost mine a while back."

"You've never been in a baby elephant suit telling the world you cry in your van sometimes."

Vivian gushed. "Awww! That's so sweet! My little man is so sensitive."

"Honey… Just don't. Okay?"

Meanwhile, Gary came to greet Penny with his money. "Hey little sis!"

"I bigger," the little fox replied.

"Right. Right. You know how you don't really play with Mr. Jingles? And... and he really doesn't work for you?"

"He mine. You gave him to me."

"Right, well how about I buy him from you?"

"I don't… "

"I'll give you… two bucks."

"I fink you ca…."

"TEN! TEN DOLLARS! Just please give me my bunny!"

"Okay."

"Oh, thank you, thank you thank you!"

Greg gave Penny a big hug and kissed her several times on the cheek. The fox girl pushed him away. He then gave her the money and quickly ran up the stairs to get his stuffed bunny back.

"It jus' a dumb bunny….. Daddy!"

"Yes?" Nick replied.

"How much ten pwus ten?"

"Twenty."

"Ooooh! I rich!"

Nick helped his mother in the kitchen with the groceries. "I'm gonna watch that video later."

"Yeah," Nick replied. "It really helped Finnick and I bond. What you said helped a lot too."

Finnick overheard and asked Nick. "What did she say?"

"She told me how dad asked you to watch over me days before he died."

"What?! That didn't happen!"

Vivian argued with her fiance'. "Yes, it did! You told me he said to watch over Nick!"

"Not exactly. He said 'You get my boy in trouble and I'll bite your face off'."

"It's… a similar sentiment."

Nick chuckled. "Kind of."

There was a knock on the door and Nick answered it. It was Judy on the other side. He saw that she was wiping off tears. "Hey, Carrots! What are you doing home early? Uh-oh. You didn't get fired too, did you?!"

"_SNIFF!_ No. Bogo gave me full maternity leave after seeing that wonderful video of Finnick and Penny. Where's my baby?!"

Finnick was embarrassed further. "The cops saw it too?!"

Judy went over to the couch and hugged her foster daughter, Penny. "There's my little girl!"

Penny tried to push away from Judy's tight grip. "Blech! No!"

She started kissing her. "Now, now. Daddy and grandpa have made up. You have no more excuses!"

"I not ready! Back off, Tooty!"

Nick finally came over and pulled Judy off of the fox pup. "Honey! Let her breathe. You practically got the girl in a chokehold."

Judy let go and Penny ran over to Nick. Judy was a little hurt by it, but okay. "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy for her breakthrough. And I heard what you said about me, Penny. But if you're not ready, I'll back off. Okay?"

"You bettah!" she snapped back.

Meanwhile, they saw Greg coming down the stairs, holding on tightly to Mr. Jingles. "Hoo! That's better."

"Here comes Linus with his blanket," Nick commented.

Judy was concerned. "Why is he still holding on to Mr. Jingles? I thought he was over his birth mother."

"I think it gives him comfort and it was harder for him to separate from the doll as he thought it would be. He bought it back from Penny with his Christmas money."

Greg chimed in. "It's not about my old mom. Daddy lost his job and… I'm worried."

Nick tried to reassure Greg. "I'll be fine kiddo. If there's one thing Nick Wilde knows how to do, it's make money."

"Legally?" Judy asked with a smirk."

"Barely, but yes." Nick then sat next to Judy and Greg with Penny on his lap. "But I think it's more than that isn't it?"

"N-No." Greg said nervously.

Judy rubbed the bunny's head. "By the way, I had a talk with the local school board and you'll be attending kindergarten at Fang Elementary starting Tuesday! Isn't that exciting?!"

"UNNNH!" Greg started shaking Mr. Jingles again.

"I think we found the other thing he's nervous about," Nick replied.

Judy rubbed Greg's back. "Greg honey! You'll be fine. You know you're too smart for preschool and you're just the right age to start at Fang Elementary."

Finnick came in from the kitchen. "Hold up, did you say 'Fang Elementary'?"

"That's right. It's a local school."

"That's an almost all-predator school! This is Foxden. It's pretty predator heavy around here y'know?"

With that, Greg started shaking Mr. Jingles even more rapidly. Judy put her paw on his knee to calm him. "You have nothing to worry about dear. Nobody's gonna mess with you as long as Judy Wilde's your mom. Besides, I've learned every weak point of every predator known to mammals. Any kid bullies you, you just come to me for tips."

Nick pulled Greg over to him. "OR… you tell the teacher or principal that a kid is bullying you."

Judy argued to Nick's point. "That's only going to get him in more trouble and the kids will think he's a snitch."

"What? So you think fighting is his only way out of that situation?"

"He'll have to stand up for himself now or they'll always bully him!"

As Greg buried his face in Mr. Jingles, shaking nervously, Nick petted the bunny's head. "Don't worry, kid. Just be yourself and all those other kids will see how awesome you are."

Judy re-assured him. "That's right! And mommy will stay in the parking lot the first day in case you have any issues….. Or if you need some advice on how to kick some little brats…"

Nick was upset. "Judy! We don't need to solve every problem with violence!"

"Okay, okay." Judy then tried to distract Greg from his fears. "Hey! Why don't you show me that drawing you made?"

"Okay!" Greg replied as he jumped off and ran down into Finnick's art room.

As Greg left, Nick looked sternly at Finnick and Judy. "What is wrong with you two?! The kid's nervous enough about starting a new school as it is and you're treating it like he's gonna have a bully on his tail the first day he gets there!"

Judy explained. "I just think he needs to be ready, just in case."

"But he may not get bullied at all and now you've got him all scared!"

"He'll be fine."

Greg came back up with his drawing. "It stinks, but it's my first one."

Judy took the drawing. "Oh I'm sure it doesn't stink honey! Why… This is very nice!"

Finnick smirked. "Oh yeah? What is it?"

Nick chuckled too. "Yeah Carrots. What is that?!"

If rabbits could sweat, Judy would be soaked right now. "Well, I mean….. Ummm."

"It's okay if you don't know, mommy," Greg replied.

"I…. have an idea of what it is!"

Nick then got into an announcer's voice and held out an imaginary microphone. "It's time for everyone's least favorite game show, '_What the heck did my child draw?!'_ The show where you have to figure out what your child drew on paper. If you get it wrong, you'll crush his hopes and dreams and try to make up for it by putting it up on the fridge anyway. So Judy Wilde… what the heck did your child draw?!"

Judy was starting to get real nervous. "It's ummmm…. A carrot with whiskers?"

Nick held his imaginary mic out to Greg. "Son?"

"It's an X-Wing," Greg replied.

"BZZZT! Oh, sorry Carrots. I guess being a hungry bunny, all things look like carrots to you but don't worry, you have the consolation prize of your son's forgiveness….we hope."

Greg just shrugged his shoulders. "It's cool. I'm gonna keep getting better the more I draw anyway."

Finnick looked at the drawing. "Well, you did it from a different angle than the ad in the magazine, so I gotta give you points for that. Keep it up."

"Thanks grandpa! Dad, you should see the giant painting he did! It's cool!"

Finnick got a little upset with the boy. "Greg! I was keeping that as a surprise!"

"I'm sorry, grandpa."

"Ah, it's alright. I guess Nick can come down and see it real quick."

"Sure," Nick replied as he got up. He looked over at Penny and Judy. "Penny, you start getting along with your new mommy, okay."

The fox toddler didn't reply and went back to playing with her doll. In the meantime, Nick, Greg, and Finnick headed downstairs where Nick finally saw Finnick's Venus painting. "Oh man! That's huge!"

Finnick smiled with pride. "Pretty good hunh?"

"It's beautiful! And that vixen is aych, oh, tee HOT! She's barely covering that spicy rack. Did you rent out a model or something?"

Finnick was starting to laugh as Greg spoke up. "That's Grandma!"

Nick recoiled in horror as he realized he was ogling his own mother. "You could have told me that sooner!"

Finnick was rolling on the floor laughing. "Ha-HAA! You better watch your hands around that 'spicy rack' or I'll have you peppered! Hee-HEE!"

The three of them were surprised as Vivian came down the stairs behind them. "What's so funny?"

Finnick was furious. "Aww, man! You saw the painting! It's not done, I was saving it for Valentine's!"

Vivian was blown away by the painting. "Oh, Finn, honey! It's beautiful!" She picked up her fiance and gave him several kisses. "Oh, I can't thank you enough! It's so beautiful! Don't you think it's beautiful Nick?!"

"Stunning," Nick replied.

Greg then asked a question. "Grandma, do you have a fever?"

"No, why?"

"Dad said you were hot."

The white of Nick's fur turned red. "No! No! It's not like…. I didn't know that was you in the painting! I swear!"

Vivian giggled. "Well, thanks for the compliment honey! I'll be getting dinner started. Your friends will be coming over in about an hour."

"GROAN! Okay. Pops, she's… she's shaped way too young in this!"

"For you," Finnick replied. "But this is how I see her."

"That's…..That's actually very sweet."

"Thanks, man…. Too bad I can't seem to make much money from my art."

"I don't see why. You're very talented."

"Talent don't pay the bills."

"Yeah…...Hey! I got an idea!"

"What?"

"Well, you're kinda internet famous right now for your 'Baby Grandpa' bit. Why don't you take advantage of that fame and use this little art studio you got going down here to make an internet art class?"

"A what now?"

"You remember that famous sloth painter, Bob Moss?"

Finnick was starting to follow what Nick was talking about. "Sure...OH!"

"Right! Last year on the streaming channel, 'Twig' they had a marathon of his old show and it was a huge hit with tons of views! You could do that right here! We just set up a camera and have you streaming!"

"...And besides the money coming in from views, we can then sell the paintings!"

"Right! You can set it up so people are bidding while you are making the painting."

"Kid, you are a genius!"

"Thanks, Pops."

A little bit of time had passed and dinner was ready. There was a knock on the door. "That must be them!" Judy said. She went to the door and was surprised to only see Clawhauser. "Ben! How are you?"

Ben looked depressed. "Fine… I'm….fine."

"Where's Jerry?"

Clawhauser wiped a tear from his eye. "We… We broke up."

Judy pulled Ben in. "Awww! Come to the table and we'll have a chat. Since Jerry's not here, you can have his share and we'll talk."

Ben's ears perked up. "Well, now I feel better!"

As he came into the kitchen, he saw the two little ones and ran up to them. "EEE! It's the babies!" He picked up Greg and gave him a hug. "Oh, what an adorable little bunny!" He then put him back in his high chair and went over to the fox toddler. "And you must be Penny!"

Judy tried to warn Clawhauser. "Careful, Ben. She's not good with strangers."

Ben picked her up and gave her a smootch. Penny giggled. "Hee!-Hee! Tubby kitty!"

Judy just groaned. "So it's just me she's not crazy about. Great."

They all sat down and started eating. Judy started a conversation with Ben. "So what happened with you and Higgins?"

"SIGH! We love each other, but it's….. We come from two different worlds."

"What do you mean?"

"It's our homes! Have you ever had a basement flooded?"

"Yeah."

"That's Jerry's whole house! He's a hippo and needs to live in a pool environment when not at work. I'm feline! We hate water! In the meantime, I live in a high-rise apartment because I love high places."

"I can see where that's a problem."

"It finally came crashing down a few hours ago. After lunch, we had a little bit of time left and the one place we both like is his waterbed. So, we decided to have a little 'afternoon delight' and…"

"You mean like, ice cream?" Greg said with wide-eyed innocence.

"Ummm….. Sure, yeah. Come to think of it, ice cream is sometimes involved. Anyway, I accidentally punctured the bed with my claws. He threw a fit and we had a big fight followed by a long talk. We realized it just wasn't going to work out. It's a shame. We just can't seem to meet on living arrangements."

Nick looked up. "Why not live in the Rainforest district?"

"Wha?"

"High trees. Plenty of water with the rain. You can be up high and he can be wet."

"Leave our bedroom activities out of thi-OH! Wait! I see what you mean. That could work!"

Suddenly, everyone could hear music playing from outside. It was the song "Try Everything". Ben stood up. He walked outside of the kitchen and looked out the window. There was Higgins holding a boom box up high. "Oh, em, goodness! Gazelle! My one weakness. Oh, my sweet Jerry! I'm sorry guys. I have to cut our little get-together short." He ran out of the house. "I'm coming baby!"

Greg watched the couple leave. "Ben's really nice, hunh Dad?"

"Yeah. He is."

"Are those two?... Y'know."

"Happy together? I think so."

"I was gonna say both gonna fit into that car, but that too."


	9. Chapter Nine: A Butt-Kicking Mommy

Chapter Nine: A Butt-Kicking Mommy

A/N: _I SWEAR! I meant for this to be the final chapter! But the Targoat scene took much longer than anticipated. I keep trying to wrap this up, but the scenes always end up longer than what I play in my head. I promise that the next chapter will be the last (not counting epilogues) even if I have to go to 8,000 words or more._

_On the plus side, I re-wrote the ending and gave Vivian her own turn to shine._

_For those of you wondering about "the cold night in the van", you'll get all the details in this chapter._

"_Ball Doll" Is loosely based on the popular L.O.L. dolls the little girls are buying nowadays._

Dinner ended and everyone had gone to bed. Morning came and Greg was jolted out of the top of his new bunk bed by his sister, "GREG! GREG!"

The little bunny fell out of bed. "AAAH! Penny! What's wrong with you?!"

The little fox girl's tail was wagging rapidly. "No nightmare!" She grabbed onto Greg and squeezed him. "No nightmare! No nightmare!"

"Okay! Okay! I didn't have one last night either, but you don't see me freaking out about it."

Penny then ran into her parent's room. "Daddy! Tooty!"

Judy sat up in bed. "I'm still 'Tooty'."

"Better than 'Stinky-Butt'," Nick replied. "What's up, little pup?"

"No nightmare!" Penny shouted excitedly.

"Well, that's great, sweetie! Do you have them often?"

"Evey night."

Nick and Judy's ears drooped upon hearing that news. "Every… night?"

"Uh-hunh."

"When was the last time you went without a nightmare like last night?" Judy asked.

"Ummmm…. I dunno."

"A few weeks?" Nick asked.

"I fink since… Mommy and Daddy died."

"That was almost a year ago! You've had a nightmare every night since then?!"

"Yeah."

Judy was crying and instinctively hugged Penny. "My poor baby!" To her surprise, Penny didn't pull away. She hugged back.

Greg climbed the bed and ran over to hug Penny along with Nick and Judy. "The way she woke me up the other night was so scary. If she woke up screaming like that every night, I… " He held his sister close.

The four of them hugged each other for a quiet moment, then Penny interrupted it. "I haff to pee."

They all spread out a bit and Nick spoke up. "Greg, help your sister down the stairs. It's still early, so I'll go downstairs and make breakfast."

Greg and Penny left while Nick and Judy had a little chat as they got up to get dressed. "I'll help her wipe," Judy replied.

Nick sighed. "I can't believe she's been having nightmares for that long!"

"Yeah," Judy replied. She then smiled. "She hugged me back! We're finally getting closer." Nick just turned away from Judy and growled. This confused her. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! She's having nightmares and all you care about is her connection to you?!"

"Of course I care about her! I didn't know her trauma was that severe, but she didn't communicate or pushed herself away! Only now, she's close to everyone but me! How can I help her if she won't let me?!"

"By letting her come to you when she's ready!"

"Easy to say by someone who made a connection with her right away."

"And what about Greg? You and Finn already got him scared to death over his first day at school."

"He needs to be prepared. He needs to build his confidence so when Gideo-..."

Judy stopped herself in her tracks. Nick looked at her with disappointment. "Thought we were talking about Greg."

"Yeah, well... this is my point! These things can stick with you for a long ti-"

The argument was cut short by Greg yelling from downstairs "Mooom! Penny pounced me and then peed herself!"

Judy shouted back. "I'll be right down! She shouldn't be pouncing on a full bladder!"

Nick chuckled. "News flash! Pouncing Penny pees pants."

"I'll go help her change…. Nick, I'm trying my best. I swear!"

"I know hon-bun. I'm just frustrated right now, that's all. I'm sorry. See you at the breakfast table."

Nick headed downstairs and started making pancakes. Greg did his best to help. Meanwhile, Judy helped Penny wipe and change into new clothes, but the fox toddler was pretty insistent that she could do it herself, so Judy only helped when asked. Eventually, everyone made their way into the kitchen and Vivian was surprised to see her son cooking. "Nick! You got started without me!"

Nick kissed his mother on the cheek. "Hey now, you deserve a little rest now and again. Pull yourself up a chair."

"Pa-cake! Pa-cake!" Penny yelled.

"Just a moment, Sweetie! Looks like the days of 'I'm not hungry' may be over."

The phone rang and Vivian picked it up. "Hello?"

The bunny on the other line was nervous. "_H-Hi! I'm Stacy Longears from the Bunnyburrow orphanage. I just called to check up on the children. I don't suppose Judy Hopps is there, is she?"_

"She's right here. But it's Judy Wilde now."

"_OH! Right, right. Silly me!"_

Vivian gave the phone over to Judy. "Hey, Stacy! How're things?"

The bunny almost swooned. "_She remembered my name! C-Could I get you on video chat? I'd like to see how the children are doing and if I'm being honest, see your beautiful face."_

"Ha-Ha! Sure. But try not to be too flirty. My husband's right here too."

"_Sorry! Sorry. I should be a bit more professional. May I see the children? It's important that I check up on them."_

"Sure thing." Judy aimed the phone over at the little bunny. "That's Greg of course. Greg! Say hi to Stacy!"

Greg looked over. "Hi, Sister Stac-"

He was instantly interrupted by Penny shoving her face on the phone. She was trying to talk with a mouth full of food. "Hi Fifter 'Tacy! Hi!"

Stacy was absolutely stunned at the little girl before her. "_... Penny?!"_

Penny swallowed her food. "I having pancakes! Daddy made them!"

"_I-I can't believe this! Your eating voluntarily?!" _

"I miff you!"

"_Awww! I miss you too. Are they treating you well?"_

"Oh yeah! I love my new daddy and I haff Greg to pounce on and...and I love gamma and gampa too!... Tooty's nice."

"_Well, Judy's your mother now and one of the greatest people I know, so you be nice to her. Okay?"_

"... 'Kay."

"_I'm in shock! That's not the same little girl who left this orphanage three days ago!"_

Nick joked. "Uh-Oh! Did we get the wrong one? Looks like we'll have to take her back."

"NOO!" Penny shouted.

"I'm just teasing, Princess. We've all helped Penny with her trauma. Especially Finnick."

"_Finnick? Is that 'Baby Grandpa' I saw on the internet yesterday?"_

"The one and only."

"_Well, he's amazing!"_

This made Finnick smile. "This gal's got good taste."

"_All four of you did more for her than this orphanage ever could. I KNEW I made the right choice in letting you adopt her and Greg!"_

Judy took the phone over. "Well, I imagine with over twelve hundred children at the orphanage, she just didn't get the attention she needed."

"_Sadly, no. It's true. She still has her therapist to see next week, but her change is astounding. You and Nick really are just… the best!"_

"Thanks. Hey! Maybe if you're not doing anything this weekend, you can come to visit and hang out with us?"

Stacy was surprised. "_Me?! Really?!"_

"Well sure, we're friends now, right?"

"_I'm….. friends….with Judy HoaaaAAAH! THUD!" _

"Stacy?... Stacy!"

Nick tapped Judy on the shoulder. "I think your Stan fainted again."

"I'll make arrangements with her once she wakes up."

Nick's mother was curious. "What's a Stan?"

Nick explained. "It's an internet term for an obsessed fan. It's based off a song by the famous rapper, M&M about an obsessed fan who keeps writing him letters, but M&M takes too long to respond and the guy goes crazy and kills himself and his family."

"...Sorry I asked."

Judy chuckled. "Well, I'm sure Stacy's not THAT crazy. By the way, I need to go shopping later. I had to change Penny and I noticed that the kids are pretty low on clothes."

"Okay! We can go over to Targoat. You wanna come, honey?"

Finnick shrugged his shoulders. "Nah. Me and Nick are gonna set up the camera down in the basement and try my new show out."

"What's 'da fo?" Penny asked while chewing on some pancakes.

"It's an art class show." Nick replied. "Finnick will be painting while I film him on camera live. During the show, people can make auctions for the painting he's making."

"I love it!" Vivian replied. "You don't have to lug around your easel everywhere and you'll be home if I need you. You may even get internet famous!"

Finnick chuckled. "I think I already am with that 'Baby Grandpa' bit."

Nick joked. "Maybe you should paint with the baby elephant outfit on."

"Maybe I should knock you into the middle of next week!"

"Anyway, we'll do a trial run today and see how it goes."

Vivian drove Finnick's van with Judy and the kids to Targoat. Judy put the comfort mask on Penny to keep her from panicking in the car and the little fox did well. Meanwhile, Nick and Finnick went down to the basement to set up for the streaming event.

Nick sees Finnick's Venus painting of Vivan against the wall again. "Can ummm… can you cover that? Not that I care personally, I'm… Y'know thinking of the kids."

Finnick chuckled. "It's making you unsheath a little, isn't it?"

"NO! It's just…. My Mom doesn't even have a figure like that!"

Finick decides to be nice and cover the painting up. "Okay, okay. Don't want you fantasizing about my woman in bed anyway."

"HA! You probably fantasize about me when you're with her."

"Excuse me?!"

"That cold night in the van?"

Finnick was getting furious. "I told you a million times, don't bring that up! It never happened!"

"You kissed me."

"I was drunk!"

"You had your tiny tongue halfway down my throat, which is an amazing feat considering the difference in our muzzle size and you were starting to feel me up before I pushed you away."

"Shut up! It never happened!"

"I already forgave you! I just wanna know why!"

Finnick calmed down and started to set up the easel. "There were a lot of factors."

"Go on."

"I had a hot date that night. I was waiting at the bar and had a few drinks in me. I saw her come in. She was gorgeous. She took one look at me… and laughed."

Nick's ears drooped. "She laughed?"

"Right in my face. She then turned around and left before I could get a word out. I just ended up drinking myself into a stupor. By the time I got back to the van, I was freezing. We weren't using the heater at the time because we were in a garage."

"I remember. Yeah, asphyxiation from carbon monoxide poisoning wouldn't be too good for our health."

"You were already in your sleepwear and trying to sleep in the back. It was a very cold winter. You didn't get your winter coat trimmed and I did. You saw me shivering and offered to have me snuggle with you. I was trying to be all manly at first and refuse, but I was so damn cold. Cold and hurt. I finally gave in. You were so warm. Warm and comforting. Loving. You were always better to me than I was to you because of my damn pride. I was drunk, hurt, cold and you were warm. Something just took over me and in that one moment, I just…. I'm not gay!"

"I know."

"... And it took you like, ten seconds to finally push away!"

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? You're a good kisser."

They both laughed. "I was always jealous of your family."

"Really?"

"Despite your fights, your family was very loving. Mine was always fighting and hurting each other. That's why I left them as soon as I could. Part of me always wished it could be part of your family. To have the love you guys had. Maybe that's why I love your mother so much and maybe that's why…. "

"... Yeah."

"Can we stop talking about it?"

Nick smirked. "About what?"

Finnick smiled. "Exactly. Check my viewership numbers on the 'Baby Grandpa' video, will ya?"

Nick checked. "They've doubled since yesterday."

"Hot damn! Looks like I don't have to worry about finances for a while after marrying your mom."

"Looks like. So who's the better kisser? Me or mom?"

"I told you to stop talking about that!"

**Meanwhile…**

Judy and Vivian were shopping in the Targoat store with the kids sitting in the cart. Greg had Mr. Jingles in his lap. "Well, we got Greg's school supplies," Judy said. "Where should we head to next?"

"Toys! Toys!" shouted Penny.

"We're not here for toys Penny."

"I rich!"

Greg agreed. "She's got twenty bucks thanks to me being desperate to get Mr. Jingles back."

Judy gave in "Well if you're buying, I guess there's no harm."

"There's also no harm in buying a toy for your big brother, Penny."

"No way!" Penny shouted.

"Not even in the clearance aisle?"

"It's her money," Vivian argued.

They went down the girls' toy aisle and Penny spotted what she wanted right away. "Ball doll! Ball doll!"

"What's a 'Ball doll'?" Judy asked.

Greg answered. "It's these small dolls that come in a ball with some accessories. "They're really popular with girls, but they're random so they might get the same toy."

"Sounds like baseball cards, only more expensive." Judy looked at one of the balls. "$12 for this?!"

Penny kept pointing at the shelf. "Ball doll! Ball doll!"

"Alright! Alright! You don't quite have enough for two, but I'll make up the difference. Which ones do you want?"

Greg raised his voice. "Hey! If you're paying extra on her stuff, then you gotta buy something for me too! It's only fair!"

"Fine! What do you want Penny? They have girl dolls, boy dolls, and pet dolls."

Penny looked up on the shelf and saw all the little, plastic balls and one giant one on the top shelf. She pointed at it. "Want big one!"

Vivian picked it up. " It's a variety pack with six dolls. It's sixty dollars!"

Judy shook her head. "I can't afford that, honey. Pick two of the small ones."

Penny, being a three-year-old could not comprehend why she couldn't have the big one, decided to throw a tantrum. "NO! Want big ball!"

"It's sixty dollars! You only have twenty! I'm paying extra as-is!"

Like most toddlers, Penny reacted by kicking her feet in the cart and screaming. "EEEEEEE! I WANT BIG BALL DOLL!"

Judy was getting very upset with her. "Well, you can't have it! Pick two small ones or we're leaving!"

"BIG BALL DOOOLLLL! AAAAAHH!"

"That's it! You get nothing! We're going to look at clothes."

Judy pushed the cart away with Penny kicking and screaming and having a huge tantrum. Vivian spoke up. "Would you like me to get two of the small ones for her?"

"No! She's got to learn not to throw tantrums in the store and that she can't always have what she wants!"

Greg spoke up. "I just wanna go on record that I have been nice and quiet and I love you without the need for material goods."

"Thank you, Greg."

"And if you ever wish to reward me for such good behavior, my favorite toys are 'Star Boars' and my favorite candy is jelly beans."

Greg watched Penny kick and scream. He put his arm around her. "Penny, Penny! Throwing a tantrum isn't going to get you anywhere. You gotta play it smart."

Penny wiped some tears and looked at him. " 'Pway smart'?"

"Yeah! Go for the financial part of their brain. Tell them it's a rare collector's edition. However, this can backfire and the toy you want winds up in a closet to collect monetary value. Also, instead of crying and stamping your feet, just look sad all day. Like this." The bunny whipped up some fake tears and started to sniffle. "SNIFF! It's okay if we don't go to the clearance aisle. I guess I haven't been a good enough boy for even a half-price toy."

This worked on Vivian. She picked up the bunny and cuddled him. "I'm sorry baby! We totally forgot! We'll go by on the way out okay?"

Greg wiped a fake tear. "SNIFF! Okay." He looked back at Penny and gave her the thumbs up.

Penny was impressed. "Oooh. He good."

They walked over to the boys' and girls' clothing department. Judy and Vivian started to pick out shirts for Greg. Judy picked one up. "Oooh! How about this one, Greg? It says 'Teacher's Pet'."

"Are you trying to get me killed?!"

"Okay, okay. You need something tougher. How about this one? 'Mommy's little devil'."

"I'm gonna be massacred at school!"

While Vivian was holding Greg and Judy was looking over clothes, they momentarily had their backs turned to Penny. The fox toddler took the opportunity to sneak out of the shopping cart. She climbed out of the side and quickly ran away to go back to the toy department. "Ball doll! Ball doll!" she said as she ran. The cub had a plan. A very bad plan, but she's only three years old so you'll have to forgive her. She planned to get the giant Ball doll set and sneak it underneath the other merchandise in the hopes it will get purchased without Judy noticing.

She was a little lost, but finally found the girls' toy aisle. She ran over to the Ball dolls, but she was too small to reach the giant set on the top shelf. "Do you need some help?" said a strange voice from behind. It was a scraggly-looking coyote.

Penny pointed at the top shelf. "Big Ball doll!"

The wolf took it off the shelf and handed it to Penny. "Here you go, pretty thing. So ummm..where are your parents?"

"Gamma and Tooty are fopping clothes."

"Well, that's far from here. Why don't I take you over to them?"

Penny backed off a little. She felt something was off. "You 'tranger."

"Oh, no. No. I umm….work here. I'm just got off work. It's a big store. I just wanna make sure you don't get lost okay?"

The coyote finally lured her in. ' 'Kay."

The coyote took her by the paw and pulled her in the opposite direction of the clothing area and towards the exit.

Meanwhile, Judy finally picked a shirt for Greg. "Okay. I guess you can have the 'Homework Stinks' shirt. Just don't tell your teacher I got it for you okay?"

Vivian looked over at the shopping cart. "Where's Penny?!"

Judy couldn't see her either. "Oh my gosh!" She started shouting for the fox. "Penny! PENNY!"

Penny could hear her mother shouting for her. "Tooty?" She looked up at the coyote. "Wrong way!" She pointed in the opposite direction they were walking in. "Tooty 'dat way!"

The coyote knocked the Ball Doll toy our of her paw and picked her up. He started to walk faster. "You're coming with me!"

"NO! GAMMA! GWEG! TOOTY!"

"Shut up, kid!"

Both Greg and Judy heard her shouting. "Greg! I normally don't want you doing this, but jump up on top of the risers and get a good look around! Find your sister!"

"On it!" Greg said. He leaped up on top of some jewelry shelves and knocked over some overstock to look around. He found her. "She's near the exit! Some coyote's got her! I'm gonna stop him!" Greg jumped head and ran across the light fixtures.

"Greg, no!" Judy shouted as she watched Greg leap onto other risers and swing from light fixtures. "I wish he was afraid of heights. Hurry mom! We gotta cut this guy off!"

Vivian was already running on all fours towards the exit. The coyote was now struggling with Penny. "Stop kicking! I'm almost at the door!"

"Lemme go!" Penny shouted. "You not my daddy!"

"I can be. Let me drive you home. You can sit on my lap! It'll be fun."

Before he could get to the door, he was kicked in the head from Greg above him. "That's how you pounce! Paws off my sister, creep!"

The coyote smacked Greg hard to the ground. "You little sh*#! I'll kill you!" The coyote stood over Greg. Fangs and claws bared. Greg was scared out of his mind.

The coyote snarled as he picked up Greg by his shirt. His long claws ripping the fabric. "You think I'm gonna let some tiny bunny stop m-" A tiny bunny did stop him as he was hit with a strong kick to the jaw by Judy. She hit him so hard, fangs went flying out of his mouth.

"Don't you touch my kids!" she shouted as she tore into the coyote. She shouted to Vivian. "Mom! Get the kids! I'm gonna teach this bastard a lesson!"

Vivian grabbed Penny and Greg. Penny watched Judy brutally beat on the coyote. The coyote tried to run away, but Judy grabbed him by the tail and tossed him over her head, slamming him to the floor again and again by his tail. "You messed with the wrong mama!"

The coyote couldn't believe it. "Bunnies aren't supposed to be this strong!"

Penny was amazed. "Wow! Stinky-butt mommy is kick-butt mommy!"

Blinded with fury. Judy pinned the coyote down and landed punches on his face. "Do you know what she's #$&ing been through?! The trauma she's suffered, you %$# ?! She was just getting better and now you come along you $#% ing bastard!"

Greg heard the profanity pouring forth from Judy. "Oh wow! I gotta remember some of those. Grandma? What's a %$# ?"

"Shut up Greg," Vivian responded.

By this time, the coyote was missing half of his fangs and had two black eyes. "Mercy! Please! Someone get her off of me!"

Finally, Targoat security came along and pulled Judy off of the coyote. "I couldn't have picked a worse time for a lunch break."

Judy shouted at the guard. "Where were you when this monster was trying to take off with my little girl?! I'm a cop! I'm pressing charges on him and why have you not sent anyone over to hardware to get some zip-ties so we can cuff him?!"

The guard shouted at an employee. "Store use some zip-ties! Now! We got him from here ma'am."

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere until the police come and I help them with a report." Judy then ran over and took her children from Vivian. "Oh, my poor babies! Are you okay?!"

Greg cried in her arms. "I was so scarrred! He hurt me!"

"I'm so sorry baby! He can't hurt you anymore."

Penny looked like she was actually happy. "You kick his butt, Mommy!"

Judy was shocked at what she said. "Wh-What did you call me?"

"Mommy. You my Mommy, right?"

Judy hugged her close. Tears running down her face. "Of course I am! Oh, Penny! You don't know how much I've been wanting to hear that! I should have never left your sight!"

"It okay Mommy. You are wike a 'tooperhero!"

"Hee!-Hee! Thank you. You know what? You can have the Big pack of Ball dolls."

"Reawwy?!"

"Yeah." Judy then kissed Greg on the forehead. "And we'll get you a toy too, Greg…..Greg."

Judy saw that the little bunny was shaking and looking over at the beat-up coyote. She stroked his head. "It's over now. I promise. Y'know… you were the big hero this time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you hadn't attacked him, he would have been out the door and we might have been too late. You really are a great big brother."

Greg smiled. "Yeah! Sooo… Can I have a Nine-Ten-Doe?"

"I don't know what that is, but… sure!"

"Awesome!"

Vivian gave the three of them a hug and kissed Judy on the cheek. "What was that for?" Judy asked."

"Well, you're not the only one who's happy her daughter is calling her 'Mom' now."

"...I did that?"

"Twice. Without even thinking. Thank you."

"Well…. You deserve it. Mom."

Vivian took the kids to the small cafe' while Judy waited by the coyote for the police to arrive. In the meantime, she called Nick. "Hey, Honey."

"_What's up, Fluff?"_

"We just had a big scare. Penny was having a tantrum because we wouldn't buy a large 6-pack of these dolls and…"

"_I thought she had her own money?"_

"She does, and the Ball dolls are about $13 individually and I was willing to make up the difference for two, but she wanted the $60 set and wouldn't let me talk her into the two dolls. Anyway, we went over to the children's clothes to shop and.. And… Nick, I swear! I only had my eyes off of her for a second!"

"_She sneaked away, didn't she?"_

"Yes. She went right back to that damn toy and this wolf came by and… and he tried to kidnap her!"

"_...WHAT?!"_

Judy told Nick the rest of what happened. The fox was getting more and more furious. A snarl came across his face. "_I'll kill him!"_

"Calm down honey. I almost killed him myself. He was begging for mercy when I was done with him. I'm waiting for the other officers to show up and I'll give them a full report. Nick, I'm so sorry. I never should have taken my eyes off of her!"

"_It happens, Carrots. Mom can tell you a dozen stories where I took off on her, I'm sure. How are the kids holding up?"_

"Surprisingly, Penny's doing great. She watched me beat up the coyote and is now calling me 'Mommy' and thinks I'm a superhero."

"_I'm so happy she wasn't further traumatized. How's Greg doing?"_

"Worse for wear I'm afraid. The coyote hit him and scared the heck out of the poor boy. He's already got worries about school and now this. But you know what? He was a real hero to his sister. He didn't listen to me and ran headfirst into danger. If he hadn't distracted that coyote, he might have gotten out the door. I'm rewarding him with some toy called a 'Nine-ten-doe'."

"_A Nine-ten-doe Snitch?! Awesome! I haven't had a video game console in years!"_

"Wait… It's a video game console?"

"_Yeah. It costs three-hundred bucks."_

"WHAT?! I can't afford that!"

"_You already promised it to him and he needs something to get over his trauma. The whole family can enjoy it. Ooh! Get the Super Smash Litter pack and an extra pair of Joycons so all of us can play together."_

"Oh, great. Now he'll want extra games for it. This is gonna cost me a fortune!"

"_There are some free-to-play games on the digital store. If he starts playing Fartnite and Minecrap, he'll have something to talk about with the other kids." _

"So… this 'Nine-ten-doe' will help with his social skills at school?"

"_Definitely won't hurt."_

"Well, at least there's an upside. I gotta go. The police just arrived."

"_Okay, Hun-bun. Though you might want to tell them that you detained the suspect after he fought back. I don't want you accused of police brutality."_

"Right. I'll see you at home. I love you."

"_Love you too, Carrots."_

Judy talked to the police officers and showed them her badge. They recognized her right away. After helping them with a report and pressing charges, she rejoined Vivian and the kids at the cafe'. Greg was holding onto Mr. Jingles very tightly. Judy came over and rubbed his head. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I-I guess," he said timidly.

"Well, that bad man's going away for a long time. I talked to your father and we agreed that you can have the Nine-Ten-Doe."

His ears shot straight up. "Really?! Awesome!"

"But once you start school, you won't be touching it until your homework's done. Understand?"

"Okay, Mom."

Judy then turned to Penny. "And you, little girl. While I'm very happy you're calling me Mommy now, I'm very upset with you! What were you thinking?! Getting out of the cart and running away from us?! That coyote could have done horrible things to you!"

Penny bowed her head in shame. "I'm 'towwy."

"I know you're very young, but you should know better than to talk to strangers!"

"He towed me he work here!"

"Oh… Well if you ever get lost again, look for someone you can trust. Like an employee in his uniform with a name badge. And if you're lost outside of the store, look for a policeman or someone in uniform."

Vivian was a bit upset. "I still can't believe that security was so lax!"

"Seems like they only have one guy and he was on break."

"That's terrible! You should sue."

"These corporations have the best lawyers and I couldn't possibly afford my own attorney."

They were then approached by an employee from the store. "Hello, I'm the store manager at this Targoat. I am SO sorry for what happened here."

Judy looked at him with rage. "You should be sorry! If I wasn't a strong cop, he could have gotten away! Where was security?!"

"Our other security guard called out sick. We've been seeing that man in our store before, acting all suspicious, but we followed him and assumed he might be a shoplifter, but we never saw him steal anything. We had no idea that he was a child predator! I talked to our home office and if you can keep this whole affair from going to the press, we would like to compensate you."

"You can't buy my silence!"

"We'll give you a one thousand dollar gift card."

Judy's ears shot straight up and her foot began to stomp frantically in excitement. "Holy Moley! I stand corrected. You CAN buy my silence! We'll take it."

Judy signed a non-disclosure agreement and took the card. The manager seemed happy and Judy went back to a good mood. "Alright, kids! Looks like we're gonna have ourselves a shopping spree!"

As the manager was leaving, Vivian tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"I noticed on my daughter-in-law's document that she only signed for herself. I, however, haven't signed anything."

"Oh! Ummm… well… It was meant for both of you."

"If that was the case, I would have co-signed. Which means I am free to say whatever I'd like." Vivian gave the manager a cheeky smirk.

The manager was upset but at her mercy. "Fine! I'll give you a thousand-dollar gift card too. But I expect the kid's silence as well."

"Children can't sign legal documents, but I'll make sure they stay quiet. Oh, and my silence costs FIVE thousand. Not one."

"WHAT?! That's outrageous! I only had to pay her a thousand!"

"I'm a Wilde. We never take the first offer."

Fuming, the manager thought over it. "Home office is gonna kill me. Two thousand."

"Are you kidding me?! Four."

"Three….. and a half!"

"Well…. "

"Please! I'll lose my job if I go any higher!"

"I guess that'll be fine."

The manager breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you! I'll go get another waiver."

Vivian gave Judy a smug look. "And that's how you do it."

Greg ran over to his grandmother and jumped into her arms, crying. "That was amazing! I'm so happy I'm in this family!"

Vivian hugged the boy. "Part of me believes you. The other part of me thinks you just want some extra video games."

"Can't it be both?"


	10. Chapter Ten: Fireworks

Chapter Ten: Fireworks

A/N: _FINALLY! We are here. The final chapter of this…. fluffier than usual story. We see everyone finally settling in as the Wilde's become a real family, while leaving a huge door for the next story as things take a bit of a bad turn. I have a few epilogues coming up showing the trauma Greg is having, Stacy's weekend meetup with Nick and Judy and Vivian's addiction to a certain game._

_Hoo-Boy. The next story. "The A Word." That's gonna be a tricky one. I'm trying to tackle the subject of abortion in a mature way, but I know it's gonna piss some people off no matter what. NOT THAT THERE'S MUCH WORSE THINGS GOING ON IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW TO FREAK OUT ABOUT! I am taking a look at both sides of the argument. I think it's much safer not to have Judy being the one having an abortion as it did not work so well for "AHEM" other writers._

_Judy will take a step back and look at both sides, while Nick has a firm stance one way, but is being hypocritical on another. I promise I won't make either of them look OOC or make villains out of them._

_This is going to be a much darker and somber story, but there will be some light-hearted moments here and there. The story splits between Judy's sister Julie, Nick's mom Vivian and Greg's first week at school in which he confronts some bullies._

_Now let's wrap up this New Year's story! … in March._

**Back to January 7th at the Bunnyburrow orphanage…**

"And that's what happened," Stacy said. "Penny's trauma is starting to fade and she's opening up more. The attack by the coyote has traumatized Greg some and he had a very tough first week at school, but he's doing better too. You see? Between Judy. Nick., Finnick and Nick's mother, those children now have the emotional support we couldn't give them due to us caring for so many children at once. Not just with the parents and grandparents, but with each other. The grandmother told me Penny waits at the window for hours just for Greg to come home from school. They really love each other."

The ox looked concerned. "While I'm happy that the children are being provided for emotionally, what about their finances? From what I understand, Nick Wilde was disgraced and lost his job. Not only that, the grandfather can barely make any money himself."

"Well…. Finnick is doing okay with selling his paintings online, but being Baby Grandpa is what has made him financially stable. People loved that video and seeing him open up. He made money from appearances on talk shows and they are now working with a company called 'Pinkfrog' to make some children's toys and they showed me a sneak peek of a music video they did. Look!"

Stacy showed them a video on her smartphone. It was Finnick singing but with Penny's voice, followed by Vivian and Nick.

_Baby Fox! Na-na na-na-na-na!_

_Baby Fox! Na-na na-na-na-na!_

_Baby Fox! Na-na na-na-na-na!_

_Baby Fox!_

_Mommy Fox! Na-na na-na-na-na!_

_Mommy Fox! Na-na na-na-na-na!_

_Mommy Fox! Na-na na-na-na-na!_

_Mommy Fox!_

_Daddy Fox! Na-na na-na-na-na!_

_Daddy Fox! Na-na na-na-na-na!_

_Daddy Fox! Na-na na-na-na-na!_

_Daddy Fox!_

_Let's go pounce! Na-na na-na-na-na!_

_Let's go pounce! Na-na na-na-na-na!_

_Let's go pounce! Na-na na-na-na-na!_

_Let's go pounce!_

Stacy turned off the video. The ox rolled his eyes. "That was the dumbest thing I've ever seen."

Stacy agreed. "Yeah. I don't get it myself. They agreed to 25% of any profits from sales of the song, but I doubt they'll;l make a penny off of that thing, but they might do okay on the toy deal. The point is they are finding ways of making money. They are very smart and resilient."

"I agree," said the ox. This made Stacy very happy. "I think both of them would take any work they could get to care for those two. While rash, you made a good choice in parents for Greg and Penny."

Stacy was relieved. "Thank you, sir! That means a lot to me."

"However, you're fired."

Stacy was horrified. Her ears drooped almost to the floor. "But...But why? I-I was doing so well a-and the kids love me."

"Because your decision was rash and based off of your own emotions for Judy Wilde! You were very lucky it paid off."

"It was not 'luck'! I knew what kind of good soul she was before I ever met her!"

"You only knew her from news reports and interviews, and yet you gave up two children to her including one with severe trauma issues."

"Which her new family has greatly helped with! Even her therapist couldn't believe the difference! What is your problem?!"

"My problem was the decision was still rash and based on your, well…. 'Gayness'. Which is also something that the church frowns upon. You also gave up on being a nun and our nuns are the ones who run the orphanage."

"Would the church really have accepted me as a nun after coming out of the closet?"

"Probably not. Still, we don't want your… 'lifestyle choices' to influence the children."

Stacy was enraged. "It's not a 'lifestyle choice'! It's who I am! I can't 'influence' the children! Their own chemistry makeup and experiences will decide that. You're just being a damn bigot! I don't think I want to work for a place that would treat people this way! Goodbye!"

With that, she stormed out. Her expression of anger changed into sorrow as she wept while leaving the office. She kept thinking of the children she'd leave behind. Where would she go now? What would she do? Her life was about to change forever.

**Wednesday, December 28th**

Nick was filming the last of Finnick's painting. Finnick had his paintbrush in hand and was talking with a smooth, mellow tone. "Okay, so there's our tree… and I'll just add some black and a little emerald to shade the tree on the lawn and now… there. Now, we have our wolf in front of the tree. I have his back facing us for a reason. Gonna take a little yellow here and… there. Now he's peeing on the tree. He's telling the world "Hey world. I'm claiming this tree for my own with my scent. Just telling the world I was here. And we're done. Thank you for joining us and we'll see you next time."

Nick turned off the camera. "I think that went well. Only now I have to pee."

"So how's the bidding going?"

"It ends in an hour and so far you got… hmmm. Eighty bucks."

"Not bad, but not great either. That's about what I haul down near the docks."

"Well, yeah, but it's your first episode and better to do one painting at home than several drawings out there right?"

"True."

They then heard a knock on the door. "They're back!"

Nick opened the door only for the children to rush in and tackle him. "Hey! Careful guys. I still gotta hit the john!"

Both children started crying in Nick's arms. "It wha tow tarry!" cried Penny. "He hit me!" cried Greg. They both were bawling in his arms.

This confused Judy. "I don't get it. They were a bit scared at first, but they seemed happy afterward. Especially Penny."

Vivian patted the bunny's shoulder. "I think they were putting up a front for you dear. It's obvious you are the tougher one in the relationship, while Nick can be a bit…"

"Soft."

"Exactly. There's a bit of a reverse in gender roles here. I think they see you as the father and him as the mother."

Nick hugged them close. "I'm so sorry puppies! That bad man can't hurt you anymore. And Greg, Judy told me all about what you did. You're a hero! If you hadn't delayed him for a few seconds, he may have been out the door with Penny. I know you're scared now, but I think someday, you'll look back on this with pride."

Nick then stood up. "With that said, I understand we got some video games to play! Why don't you have your mother set it up while I go pee-pee real quick."

The kids got off of him and ran over to Judy. Before heading to the bathroom, Nick talked to his mother. "So what all did you guys get?"

"Well, They got a Nine-ten-doe Snitch with the Smash Litter pack…"

"Awesome!"

"An extra pair of Joycons."

"Great!"

"And about.. Three more games."

"...Really?!"

"I got myself a Snitch Lite and a copy of Mammal Crossing. It looks so cute!"

"Wait. Hold up. How can you guys afford this?!"

"We were bribed by the store not to talk to the press. Judy got a thousand dollar gift card and I got a $3,500 one."

"That's incredible! Wait. How come yours is higher?"

"What did I always tell you, son?"

They said it in unison. "_A Wilde never takes the first offer."_ Nick chuckled. "Good for you Mom. You're the best!"

"I know."

Nick went to use the restroom. When he came back, he saw everyone laughing at the TV. "What's going on?"

Judy chuckled toward Nick. "Your mom told you how we were bribed not to talk to the press?"

"Yeah?"

"Management didn't get everyone."

Nick looked at the TV to see country bumpkin puma being interviewed outside of the Store. The title "Child-napping coyote captured at Foxden Targoat".

The puma was talkin' away. "And thar weren't no security no-whars! But this here bunny gal just took that nasty coyote by the tail, swung him around and slammed him all over the place like 'WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!' Ah tell yew what! Ah don't know whar she got the strength!"

The head of Targoat management was watching the TV from his office. His head buried in his paws. "My ass is so fired!" Sure enough, his phone rang. "Hello?... Yes sir… Yes sir. I guess if you say so, I'll have to pack my things and go. But this wouldn't have happened if you would have given security more payroll!" He slammed the phone and left.

They got the four-player fighting game up and running. The entire family sat on the couch. Some played, some watched, but most importantly, they enjoyed each other's company. It was at that moment that it truly dawned on Nick and Judy. They were home. This was their family. Things will always change and not always for the better but for now, in this moment, things were perfect.

**11:55 pm Saturday, December 31st. New Year's Eve…**

Nick Wilde stormed into the living room. "Okay, Greg! That's enough Fartnite. It's almost time for the ball to drop and I want to watch it on 'Buck Cluck's New Year's Bawkin' Eve'."

Greg was disappointed. "Aww! But I'm close to a Victory! What's the big deal about some stupid balls dropping anyway?"

"You'll find out in about six to seven years. Now off! That goes for you too Mom. Turn off the Snitch Lite."

"But I almost have enough bells to pay the mortgage!" Vivian argued.

"Tom Crook will just offer you a bigger house and you'll be in more debt anyway. Now, c'mon! It's almost midnight! We gotta celebrate. You too, Penny…. Penny?" The small, fox toddler was sound asleep on the couch. "_SIGH!_ Nevermind."

Judy came out and handed glasses to everyone. Greg was happy. "Cool! I get to drink booze!"

Nick corrected him. "No, you're drinking apple cider, just like me and your grandma."

Vivian argued. "Screw that! I'm having wine! Why aren't you having any alcohol Nicky?"

"I'm just not much of a drinker."

Judy corrected him. "You mean you're a lightweight."

"I'm not THAT much of a lightweight!"

"Every time you go drinking with the rest of the force, we have to carry you back to the car. By the way Finnick, I've been meaning to ask. What's up with the cinder blocks under the couch? It's way high off the ground."

Finnick downed his wine. "Because the neighbors have fireworks."

"... I don't get it."

Vivian got upset with him. "Finnick! You're supposed to toast first!"

"Whoops! Better refill my glass then."

"You just wanted more booze."

Greg was confused. "You get toast too?"

Nick interrupted. "Hold on everyone! The countdown is here! Let's toast quickly before it hits midnight!"

They all clicked their drinks and drank. Judy was confused about why they didn't wait until the stroke of midnight. But with that, the countdown was on. "_Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

Everyone cheered for a second until the neighbor's set off the fireworks. "Everyone dive! Dive!" Nick shouted.

As the fireworks went off and exploded, all the foxes dove under the couch. Even Penny woke up and ran under. She started to howl. The only thing Judy and Greg could see was their butts and tails sticking out from underneath as the foxes whimpered.

"It's so loud!" yipped Finnick.

"It's the end of the world!" shouted Nick.

Looking at this comical site, Judy and Greg just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Canines."

"Well, when in Rome." Judy said. She gestured at the couch. "Shall we?"

"Why not?" Greg replied.

The two slid under the couch with the foxes and snuggled up with them. "Hey! I found a quarter!" shouted Greg.

**12:38 pm Monday, January 2nd**

Greg and Vivian were on the couch playing Smash Litter. "GAME!" shouted the announcer as Vivian defeated Greg.

"Aww! Not again!" The bunny whined. "You're too good, grandma."

Vivian smiled. "Nobody messes with Isabell."

"So ummm…. Are you gonna tell the others yet?"

"SHHH! You found out by accident! You and your big ears."

Greg whispered. "But grandpa should know that you're having his puppies!"

"I know, I know. I'm just….scared is all. I know some vixens have puppies into their early 60's, but 52 is still up there. Plus, we have you little ones and Nick and Judy. This house is so full now!"

"We can make room. It's weird. They're not even born, but they'll be my aunts and uncles."

"Yeah."

"By the time they're old enough to loan money from, I'll probably be married with a job and kids!"

Vivian just stared at the TV. Her expression blank. "Yeah."

Greg saw the worry on her face. He patted her knee and smiled. "Everything's gonna be okay, Grandma."

She smiled back. Thankful for his comfort. It was then that Judy came bursting through the kitchen door in a panic. "Nick! Where's Nick?!"

"He's taking a nap," Vivian replied. "What's wrong?!"

"We have to go to Bunnyburrow! My sister! She's in the emergency room!"

"Which sister?! You have hundreds!"

"Julie! The one who's pregnant with Gideon's kids! She passed out at the bakery! They can't wake her up!" She ran upstairs and woke up Nick. Within moments, they were dressed and heading towards the door."

Greg panicked. "Mommy, wait! You're going without me and Penny?!"

"You have school tomorrow. I don't know how long we'll be gone. It could be a day or two."

Greg really started to panic. "B-But it's gonna be my first day! You said you'd wait for me in the parking lot! You promised!"

"I-I know! But grandma will be here to watch over you. I need to make sure my sister's okay."

"It's not fair! Why do you have to go?! You have a huge family to watch over aunt Julie! I don't want Grandma, I want you!"

Judy was almost in tears. "I'm sorry!" She ran out the door with Nick.

Greg tried to chase after her, but Vivian stopped him. "MOMMY! MOMMY!" He cried in his Grandmother's arms as Judy and Nick took off for Bunnyburrow.

Finnick then came out of the bathroom. "They're taking off and making us watch their kids again?!"

Vivian looked at him. "Finnick."

"I mean, I love these kids, but what do we look like? A daycare?!"

"Finnick.."

"I tell you one thing, they're gonna have to start payin' rent right now!"

"You're going to be a father."

"HA! Yeah. At this rate, I already am!"

"No, I mean, I'm pregnant."

"...What?! I...I…" Finnick passed out at the news.

"Well, that's one way to get him to shut up."

**TO BE CONTINUED IN… "THE A WORD".**

But first, stay tuned for some epilogues.


	11. Epilogues

Epilogues

A/N: _Well, here it is. The last bits to this story. I gotta admit, I've been very unsure about "The 'A' Word" and only have certain bits in my head done. I've done dark stories before and they rarely come out well, so I'm looking at changing the tone and possibly dropping the abortion angle altogether and just focus mainly on Greg's first week at school. Instead of Julie being forced to go through abortion of two kits or dying, I'm going to change it to a miscarriage. Still somber, but less controversial. With that, I'm changing it to "School Haze"._

_What I am VERY confident in is the story after this "Judy and the Bandit" It's a story I'm very excited to write. It's got mystery, action, betrayal, and redemption. Judy's back at her job at the ZPD. The crime rate has risen as Mr. Big has taken over more territories (hinted at in this story) and the police are having trouble stopping it because one of their own is on the take! While Bogo tries to find out who the traitor is, the Wilde's end up taking in an orphan raccoon girl they found on the streets named "Bandit". She seems nice a first, Bandit has a dark secret that ends up putting Judy at the heart of the war between the police and Mr. Big! Judy's not alone though as Bogo gives Nick his badge back for one last case! A hero turns into a villain! A villain turns into a hero! This is gonna be an exciting one!_

Epilogue One: A tale of 4 beds.

**Late Thursday, 11:38 pm December 29th**

Greg was deep asleep and dreaming. He was at school on his first day. He was tepidly walking towards the entrance to his classroom. He couldn't see inside. The lights were out and it was dark. He could barely see inside. Legs trembling, he called out. "H-Hello?"

A scary and familiar voice came from deep within. "Come on in little one…so I can teach you."

It was the coyote from Targoat. He leaped out of the room and straight at Greg. His fangs were bared. "RAAAAWWR!"

Greg woke up screaming. "AAAAAHH!" He immediately started crying. As he was wiping his tears, he heard the voice of his sister who peeked her head up from the bottom bed. "You woke me up, dummy."

"SNIFF! I had a nightmare."

"_SIGH!_ Okay. Get down here."

"I-I'm okay."

"No, you not. Bring you stupid bunny."

Penny grabbed Greg and carried him down to her bed. Greg protested. "Hey! Don't carry me like that! I'm your big brother."

"You tiny."

"Shut up!"

Penny threw him onto her bed, against the wall. She gave him Mr. Jingles and she took her doll foxy and put her next to the raggedy plush. "Cootie barrier."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Cuz I wuv you, 'toopid!. New rule. No one who has a nightmare sweeps awone. Okay?."

"Why?"

She smiled. "Bad dream can't get us if we team up."

"_SNIFF! _Okay."

"You 'till 'tawed?"

"Y-Yeah. That guy was really scary."

"But you 'top him."

"Mommy stopped him. I just kicked him in the head and he swatted me down hard. It really hurt!"

"You 'topped him first. You hewp Mommy catch up. You my hero."

Greg smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. You bwave,"

"...I'm not that brave. I'm scared of school too. Like, REALLY scared. I don't wanna go."

"I don't want you ta go eiffer."

"What?! Why?"

"I'll miff you."

"I'll only be gone until one o'clock."

"I dunno how long 'dat is."

"I'll be back in the afternoon."

"Dat's wong! You miss all 'da good cartoons!"

"I know."

"Don't go 'den. You not fart enough for kindergarten anyway,"

"I am fart eno- I mean, smart enough! That's why mommy's putting me in kindergarten. I'm too old and smart for preschool anymore. I gotta go!"

"What about boowies?"

"I won't let bullies push me around. You said I'm brave, right?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be fine. You'll see."

"Okay."

"Thanks, Penny. I feel a little better."

"Why? What I do?"

"More than you know."

Penny had the two plushes hugging. "Wook! Foxy's cuddwing wiff Mr. Tinkle."

"They can hug. They're just plushies anyway. Ummm… up on the shelf. Why do you have that Ball Doll holding the Stormtroopers paw?"

"'Dey married."

"Oh, brother."

"Bark Vader wuz at 'da wedding."

**Moments earlier…**

Nick and Judy are in bed. Nick's laying down trying to sleep while Judy's sitting up and playing Fartnite. As she is playing, one of her ears shoots up towards the wall. "Greg's crying."

"Probably a nightmare," Nick replied. "Do you want me to go check on him?"

"I can check on him in a second. I'm close to Victory."

"I wish you hadn't found out that thing was portable. You sure he wouldn't rather have his 'mommy' check up on him?"

"You heard me and mom?"

Nick's ears drooped. "...Yeah. You're not wrong though. I am soft."

"That's not true! You were great on the force!"

"No, I was just smart. I would be the bait and you did most of the action."

"You had your fair share of fights too."

"Mostly lost. Then you had to bail me."

"Oh, bullcrap! Nick Wilde, you are all man! What's gotten into you?"

"I keep thinking of…. Wait. Shouldn't we be checking up on him? We're kinda dropping the ball here."

"I've been listening. Penny's comforting him and it's really sweet. I don't think we should interrupt them."

"Okay. But can't he hear us?"

"Not since we soundproofed our room and mom and Finnick's room. I don't want Greg to hear our lovemaking."

"And I really don't want you to hear mom and pop lovemaking."

"So what do you keep thinking of?"

"How useless I was today. Stuck at home while you're saving our kids. Just like how you'll be saving the day every day while I'm being worthless."

"You're not worthless!"

"I should have been there for them! Penny wouldn't have gotten kidnapped and Greg wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Judy turned off the Snitch. "You don't know that."

"We could have had more eyes on them!"

Judy was getting mad. "Are you saying it's my fault she sneaked away while I was picking out clothes for Greg?!"

"No! I just…" He wipes away a few tears. "When you told me what happened, my heart stopped for a moment. I just kept thinking of what would have happened if I was there instead of holding a stupid camera for Finn! I failed this family. I got fired for something stupid. I got no money coming in and.."

Judy grabbed his cheeks and pull him in for a deep kiss. "Now you listen to me, Slick. You are the most wonderful, sweetest, kindest, smartest man I have ever known in my life and if you had been there, you'd be in jail right now cuz that coyote would be dead."

Nick smiled. "Darn right."

"You will get a new job. In fact, I'd bet money that you'll have your own business someday!"

Nick smiled. "Is that true?"

Judy extended her paws. "A hundred bucks."

Nick shook her paw. "I'm kinda betting against myself but, okay! You're on. I'll bet you one other thing."

"What's that?"

"That you can't CENSORED my CENSORED while I'm holding you upside down and take these CENSORED and CENSORED CENSORED."

Judy jumped on Nick. "Oh, it's on!"

**Meanwhile…**

Finnick is trying to comfort Vivian while she is sobbing and crying. "Aww, c'mon baby! It's not that bad!"

" 'Not that bad?!' I loved her! And now she's gone! _SOB!_ I only knew her for such a short time, but we had gotten so close. I should have talked to her more often. If I'd had known she felt like moving, I would have asked her to stay! _Boo-Hoo-Hoo!_"

"...We are still talking about that 'Mammal Crossing' game, right?"

"Oh, why did Miss Cluckie have to go?! Why?! Why couldn't it have been that weirdo who dresses like a clown?!"

"You can talk to Isabelle and have him move out."

"Oh, I couldn't do that to her. She gets really nervous if she has to ask a villager to move out. She's so nice and does everything around the village with a smile. She's so sweet."

"Well, it's either that or you constantly talk to every villager in town every dang day. Now, put down that damn game or I'm gonna be the one moving out!"

Vivian put the game in sleep mode and kissed her fiance. "Okay dear, I'll tell her in the morning."

"Good."

She kissed Finick on the lips. "Y'know, you can come to visit my little village anytime. On the southern coast, there's a cave you can explore."

"I don't even play the ga-OH! Heh-heh! Right."

Epilogue Two: Lunch with Stacy

Stacy Longears was nervous. Super nervous and super excited. She was about to meet her idol once again. "Okay Stacy, calm down," she said to herself. "You're just having lunch and chatting with your new friend, Judy Hopps. Your idol. The woman you have a massive crush on. This... This is just friends meeting for lunch. Judy Hopps is my friend now! Maybe we can be best friends. Maybe we can be more! Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH!"

The people around the restaurant looked over at her and she realized she was being really loud. "Eek! Sorry! Sorry."

She then saw Judy and Nick enter the restaurant. She regained her composure and waved them over. They smiled and went over to her table. Nick slid in first and put himself as a barrier between Judy and Stacy. Judy was quick to notice. "Little jealous there, Slick?"

"Me Carrots? Never. I just happened to go in first."

"Mmm-Hmm."

"Th-that's fine!" said Stacy. "I'm learning to stop fangirling, but being around you gets me… excitable. It's okay if Nick's... Y'know, a barrier. It helps keep me professional. Thank you for coming all the way to Bunnyburrow from Foxden."

"Well, we had to eventually to get Nick's car back. We left it here because of Penny's fear of being driven in a car."

"How is she doing with that?"

"Much better! The comfort mask helps."

Judy talked to Stacy for a while about Penny and Greg, how the family was bonding well, the incident at Targoat, Greg being traumatized by the whole thing, his worries about going back to school and other things. In between, they made their lunch orders.

Nick noticed that while Judy was talking to Stacy, Stacy was running her paw up and down Nick's leg. "Is there something I can help you with there, Stace?"

"Menage eh trois?"

"... What?!"

"Nothing! I-I'm learning French. I might be going to Canid-a next year."

Nick looked at her sternly. "I know what that means."

Judy looked over at Nick. "I missed it. What did she say?"

"Basically, she wants to be the lettuce in a Wilde sandwich."

"STACY!"

Stacy shrugged in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"I thought you were lesbian?"

"I am!... Mostly. I mean, I'm a big fan of both of you. I wouldn't mind experimenting."

"Well, I would," said Nick. "Foxes are monogamous…. Most foxes anyway."

The waitress came over with their drinks. Nick looked at her and gestured towards Stacy. "This lady's gonna need at least two more glasses because she's SUPER thirsty."

Judy was a bit disappointed in Stacy's actions. "Stacy, I want to be your friend, but you got to get over this….this crush on me! I really like you, but not that way."

Stacy's ears drooped and she looked like she was ready to cry. Judy slid under the table and popped up the other side next to her. "I want us to be great friends, but you're….you're wanting more than I can give you. Tell you what? Maybe sometime next week, I'll bring you by the family farm and I can introduce you to a few of my sisters."

"You… you have lesbian sisters?"

"I have 156 sisters. Some of them are lesbian, yes."

"... I could be a Hopps! I...I'd be your sister-in-law!"

Judy chuckled. "Possibly, yes."

Their lunch arrived. Judy sat back over at her side and started to eat. "One of the reasons we wanted to talk to you Stacy, is that eventually, we want to extend our family."

Nick spoke up. "Not right away, what with our current financial situation. We're thinking more.. 'down the road', like when I have a steady job. I'd be happy with just two or three, but bunnies love big families, so…' when in Rome' as they say. We argued for a while and agreed to three more. Are there some kids you'd recommend to us from the orphanage? It doesn't have to be a fox or bunny. I mean, do you guys have a catalog or anything?"

Stacy laughed. "Ha! No. I mean, we keep track of them on the computer so we don't miss anyone, but each of the nuns has their own section to take care of. I'm… A little worried."

"Why?"

"Well as you know, I quit being a nun. They added a new nun to my section of the orphanage. They want me to help show her the ropes. They say she's going to be my assistant, but I have a feeling they're going to fire me."

Stacy didn't know just how right she was, as they fired her the next week. (But you fine folks already knew that from reading the last chapter.)

Judy tried to console her. "I'm sure they're just getting some extra help. You have 1,200 kids to take care of."

"I guess," Stacy sighed. "I've… just got this bad feeling."

Nick interrupted. "You have any sugar gliders?"

"Pardon?"

"Sugar gliders. They're kinda like flying squirrels. They're really cute."

Judy nudged the fox. "Nick, she runs an orphanage, not a pet store!"

"I know! What? I can't decide what species I'd like to adopt?"

Stacy thought about it. "I think we have one little girl who's a sugar glider."

"Great! I'll put her on the list."

"We're making a list now?" Judy asked.

"Of course, Fluff! It's like buying a car. You decide which ones you'd be interested in, take 'em for a test spin. If they don't work out, try another one."

"I don't think you can treat orphans like that, Slick."

The lunch was over and both Judy and Nick escorted Stacy to her car. "Thanks for stopping by. Sorry if I was too nervous or forward."

"It's okay," Judy replied. "But please, just treat me like everyone else. I'm nothing special."

"Well, I think you're very special."

"The word I use is 'abnormal'," Nick replied. She's abnormally strong, abnormally fast. Abnormally, OOF!"

Judy elbowed Nick in the gut. "Stacy, I want you to just treat me like a friend because you ARE my friend. I don't see myself as a celebrity."

"I understand," Stacy replied. She went over and gave Judy a hug. "Thanks for everything."

"And thank YOU for having the self-control not to grab my rump this time. I'll call you later in the week, okay?"

"Sure! Bye for now!"

"Bye!" Judy got in the car with Nick. "She is so fired."

Nick was surprised. "You think so?"

"They don't have nun interns! She's training her replacement and she doesn't even know it."

"That's terrible! Stacy's a very nice if not a bit obsessed girl."

"I'd like us to help her is she ends up in trouble."

"Sure. As long as she doesn't end up under our sheets."

"I thought that was every guy's fantasy?"

Nick leaned over and kissed Judy. "You'll always be my fantasy, Fluff."

The two sped off from Bunnyburrow and took a long, drive back home to Foxden.


End file.
